


The Growing Guide

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu
Summary: –医学院校au，我流abo世界，20岁alpha学生鱼x26岁omega老师昉，文不对题，私设如山，浑身bug，ooc归我，美好归他们。–感谢您的不嫌弃，如蒙错爱，感激不尽。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> –医学院校au，我流abo世界，20岁alpha学生鱼x26岁omega老师昉，文不对题，私设如山，浑身bug，ooc归我，美好归他们。  
> –感谢您的不嫌弃，如蒙错爱，感激不尽。

“小儿发育有诀窍，

所有时间要记到，

二抬四翻六会坐，

七滚八爬周会走，

出生乙肝卡介苗——”

 

“喂您好，我是……”

“是尹老师吗？”

“我是，您是哪位？怎么了？”

“我是18级临五二班的，我室友从九点半起就剧烈腹痛，现在完全不能动。”

“别害怕，现在往医院赶吗？或者打120了吗？”尹昉放下手里的药，快步往卧室走。

“我们叫了出租，可是宿管不让走，说是学校规定，门禁以后要导员签字才能放人，怎么办啊尹老师……”

“别急，把电话给宿管。”

“喂？”

“您好我是生化的尹昉，是她们的导员。您有什么问题，可以等她们从医院回来我再和您解决，现在请您赶紧开门，我的学生可能有生命危险。”

“好的吧，不过尹老师你记得回来签字。”

“可以，您把电话给学生。”

“喂，尹老师？我们的出租到了。”

“那你们赶紧去医院，别害怕，我和你们在医院见面。”

 

自打国家出台了二胎政策，行政岗上的omega导员也好，教学岗上的omega科研狂人也好，甚至连实验室里的omega老师，都纷纷揣上了崽。

学校bbs首页上整天飘着“海大，你敢不敢不让怀孕omega上讲台”的热帖，厌烦omega教师孕期脾气暴躁教学质量下降的alpha和beta学生，与指责他们有第二性别歧视的omega学生撕成一片。

最后红海大学不得不出面调整一线教师的第二性别比例和课时，对omega更多的选择没有生育计划的男性。尹昉就在这种情况下，成为了医学院四个本科班的导员。

 

“没什么事，结石，不大，让它自己走下来就行，今天晚上就先吊水吧。”王彦霖捏了捏鼻梁上的口罩，“这是你带的班？”

尹昉点头，转身问生病学生的室友：“你们要回宿舍吗？”三个小姑娘面面相觑，摇摇头：“我们陪陪她吧，反正明天军训。”尹昉笑了：“那你们先去休息一会吧，我们轮流照顾她，我去休息的时候再喊你们。”“那谢谢老师了。”

等学生们出了急诊室，王彦霖才从电脑前转过头来，压低声音，凑近搬了个凳子坐下的尹昉：“你知道我多害怕半夜三更来个学生说肚子疼吗。”

“Beta你也害怕？”尹昉挑眉。“宫外孕又不分beta和omega，除了alpha受孕难，剩下的都一样。”王彦霖转着手里的蓝黑签字笔，“就今年，他们这届，开学几天了？”

“五天前允许学生入住，昨天才算正式开学。”王彦霖嘲讽的笑了一声：“五天，你知道妇产收了几个他们这届做人流的学生了吗？三个，这还没军训呢，beta和omega都有了。”

尹昉有点惊讶，“这么多的？”“等军训开始还得有，现在的孩子呀——”王彦霖往前拖了拖椅子，木头在地板上划过，刺耳的声音吵得尹昉皱起了眉毛，他却完全不管，继续八卦，“咱们那个年代，啧，男女都授受不亲，还管第二性别呢。不说别的，比如你，现在还单着呢？”

尹昉踢了一脚翘着椅子晃的王彦霖。他们俩是大学同班同学，实验室里是partner，那年头读临八的omega少，更别谈什么优待，发情期起不来床的时候老师照样点名记旷课，全靠王彦霖给他打掩护录数据，搞得班里一群人以为他们是一对——王彦霖是个alpha，不过是个喜欢大波omega的。

“男omega连个正反面都摸不出来，有什么好的。”当年年少不更事的王彦霖这样说过，下一秒尹昉手里的止血钳就对着他腹股沟去了，吓得他猛地一蹦，惊跑了隔壁桌的兔子，“大哥饶命！”

 

“真的还单着？不应当啊。”王彦霖上下瞧瞧自己老同学，“我们临八的一朵花在这么下去得成阆苑仙葩了，你们搞学术的是不是脑子不开窍？要不要给你介绍个临床上的？”

尹昉果断又给他补了一脚，这脚稳准狠，直接把王彦霖给踹地下了。尹昉看他揉着屁股爬起来，拿着签字笔敲敲桌子：“对了，问你个事，发情期抑制剂会导致出现验孕阳性吗？”

王彦霖本来还骂骂咧咧的，听见这句话顿时没了音，半晌，嗷得一声叫开了：“尹昉你怀——”他脚被人踩着使劲碾了碾，后半句话直接就咽进了嗓子里，“大哥松脚松脚！嘶——有可能啊，抑制剂本来就相当于给你找了个免费alpha，只是概率低就是了。你发情期没做安全措施？”

尹昉扭开头不理他，清了清嗓子：“我去看看学生。”说完推开凳子就往输液室去。被结石折腾了一晚上的小姑娘脸色苍白，躺在治疗床上迷迷糊糊地睡着，旁边连椅上的三个室友也相互靠着睡着了。尹昉看了看点滴剩得不多，喊护士换了药，又借了条毯子给三个小姑娘盖上。

回到急诊室，王彦霖正指挥着实习生去拔鱼刺，看见他进来做了个先等等的手势，尹昉就又拐弯出去了，正面遇见一个白大褂。“您……您是方老师？”

“……”这话没法接。

白大褂激动得很，伸出一只手要和他握手：“我是海大影像的，您教过我生化。”“在这实习？”白大褂疯狂点头：“老师您来看病？”“……不是，送学生来的，你快去忙吧。”

送走白大褂，王彦霖也从急诊室出来了，拉着他走到一个锁了的楼梯间：“我刚才给你约了妇产的杜主任，等你发情期过去就去做个检查。还有抑制剂先不要吃了，影响结果。”交代完王彦霖还是忍不住，凑着头问他，“怎么回事啊？这万年不开花的，怎么一有动静就要结果了？”

 

谁知道呢。

omega发情期一般7-14天不定，最难熬的也就是中间一两天，尹昉也不是什么委屈自己的人，就像原来一样，准备去夜店找个合眼缘的alpha过一夜。

这一次所找到的alpha能算得上是他的理想型，高大英俊彬彬有礼，重点是两人床上非常和谐。那个alpha没有什么残暴的癖好，甚至可以说是温柔，他的信息素压下来时尹昉感到自己每个细胞都在沉醉。

俩人瞎搞一夜，到最后他直接昏睡过去了。那个alpha事后还贴心地帮他洗了澡，尹昉早上清清爽爽醒来的时候，看到床头留了一个保温杯，里面是温热的甜豆浆。

只是可惜对方没有留联系方式，不然也可以考虑维持一段时间的互帮互助关系。

但是很快尹昉发现，自己的发情热突然消失了。omega的发情热无论是被标记还是抑制剂都只能减轻，唯有在受孕后才会被中断。他就半信半疑的去买了盒验孕棒。

 

俩杠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇可以叫“学校规定alpha老师不允许和omega学生乱搞，但是alpha学生搞大了omega老师肚子怎么办？”  
> 里面很多都是真事。关于教学岗老师也是导员，我不知道别的学校什么样子，但我们学校确实有，只是少，都是年轻的男老师。  
> 到处都是挺着肚子的育龄女老师也是真的，有个学期教我的女老师全怀孕了，一个老师上课上到生孩子前七天，我还一直以为她只是肥胖。  
> 开头是《学医真有意思doge》，一个学长拿这个当手机铃声。我写这篇是冒着掉马被揪出来的危险，掺了一堆朋友学校的设定，答应我，就算看破了也不要说破好吗_(:з)∠)_  
> 设定是尹老师十六岁考上的临八，所以其实已经参加工作两三年了。之后会讲为什么揣崽了，可能小鱼视角……会有车吧？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –医学院校au，我流abo世界，20岁alpha鱼x26岁omega老师昉。本章有红海演员友情出场。
> 
> –圈地自萌，勿扰真人，天雷滚滚，私设如山，浑身bug，ooc归我，美好归他们。
> 
> –我掉的每一根头发，都是我为医学贡献的青春。
> 
> –感谢您的不嫌弃，如蒙错爱，感激不尽。

等生病学生打完点滴，尹昉开车把四个小姑娘带回学校，再和宿管大妈扯了半天皮，天都快亮了。

折腾一夜睡了不到俩小时的尹老师回到教师公寓，刚准备眯一会，系主任的群发信息就叮叮叮地敲响了他枕头旁边的手机。

红海大学有三个校区，医学院特别是临床医学系的学生大一是在主校区生活，大二就要搬到以医学院为主的老校区。每年的惯例是新生开学第三天老校区的大二开学，行李之类的暑假前就已经由学校运到了老校。

系主任通知导员们晚上清点自己班级的到校人数，核实未到校学生情况，新分的宿舍名单学生有提出的意见要及时处理，还有也该给学生们收收心，上上安全课了。

尹昉刚回复完系主任，顺手定上闹钟，有个微信好友申请“叮——”进来了，他撑着自己眼皮打开微信，想起王彦霖说给他约了个妇产科主任，点了通过就睡着了。

 

 

“生理生化 必有一挂

重点从来不划

病理药理 不明所以

为什么要学医——”

 

 

尹昉第一次觉得这首恶搞的歌唱得活像是催命的，他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，抓过电话滑动接听：“喂您好，我是尹昉。”

“您好，我是海大附院妇产科的杜江，王医生之前跟我约了关于您的检查，请问您下周周五发情期过去了吗？您有时间来医院吗？”电话那段的男人声音温和有礼，成功压下了他翻腾的起床气。

尹昉翻翻日程安排：“我今天就已经结束发情期了，周五我有时间。”“那好，那请您周五下午两点来附院吧，还有什么问题吗？”“没有了，谢谢。”“那周五见。”“周五见。”

这通电话成功扰得尹昉睡意全无，不过他也不是睡懒觉的人，学医这么多年，背书背到五点、八点再爬起来去考试也不是多珍稀的记忆。比比值大夜的王彦霖，自己的头发可能还算是多的。

“生理生化——”他摸自己头发的手还没从头上放下来，手机又响了：“喂什么事啊？”“那个啥，昨天我忘了跟你说了，你之前不是想找几个本科生进你课题组吗？我有个表弟，嗨，不成器，在海大读临儿，想锻炼一下科研能力，我把你练习方式给他了，你看看这孩子——哎呦卧槽不说了，来病人了，挂了啊。”

王彦霖急急忙忙地挂了电话，尹昉才想起清晨那个好友申请。当时脑子困得一锅粥，没想过杜主任怎么可能大清早加他微信——一线临床的把睡觉时间看得比命都重，因为不睡觉就真的没命了。

他打开微信，一片未读信息，往下使劲扒了扒才扒出那个学生。很简洁的头像，一只喷水的鲸鱼，就是画得有点灵魂画手。

凭这个水平，今年的解剖学绘图比赛是没指望了。尹昉点进去，学生很懂事，规规矩矩地做了自我介绍，叫黄景瑜，2017级临床医学系儿科方向一班，还简单写了一下自己对加入老师课题组的想法。

措辞礼貌，条理清晰，尹昉在内心给了他一个不错的印象分。想了想自己带的班里恰好有临儿一班，就回复约他晚上开完集体班会后见一面。

 

 

“哥几个，晚上开班会，谁去？”上铺的郭家豪从蚊帐里伸出脑袋，除了他之外，所有人都把头按回了枕头里。黄景瑜伸手在床底下摸了一会，摸出个早餐面包，往上铺用力一扔：“老郭你帮我答个到吧，谢了啊。”

“哎不是，景瑜，他们几个也就算了，你是临儿的，万一要单独留你们怎么办啊？我晚上还要去见女朋友的。”郭家豪从上铺探着身薅他蚊帐，黄景瑜翻身往墙上躲：“别以为我不知道你女朋友是临儿的，要是留我们，不正好能多陪你女朋友一会吗。”

郭家豪拽他蚊帐差点把自己拽下床，晃了一下赶紧缩回床上，紧接着一罐肥宅快乐水又从床下扔上来了。“得了得了，帮你答到就是了，反正大教人多，估计新导员也看不出来。”

“换导员了？”小麦从对面下铺伸出头来，腿上还放着笔电，“老校条件真的差哦，都没有张桌子放电脑。”黄景瑜看了一眼，指指他笔电：“小心电脑过热。”

“小麦你买张床桌不就好了，景瑜你还操心他呢，你自己囤了一箱可乐，不比发烫的笔电可怕多了。”话还没说完，郭家豪的床板就被人踹了一脚，“说谁呢说谁呢，不喝拉倒，还我。”

“嘿！你还得指望我给你答到呢！”“……郭哥威武，祝和嫂子百年好合早生……”“闭嘴吧你。那个，对啊，导员换了，之前那个回家生孩子去了，你们没看出来她怀孕了？”

小麦特别惊讶：“我还以为她只是胖。”黄景瑜从床上坐起来，从床底下又摸出一罐可乐打开：“那你是不是也没看出来医学高数老师怀孕了啊？”

“她那个脾气！怎么看不出来！”小麦捂着眼惨叫，“怀了孕的omega简直了！点名狂魔！课上到一半突然说‘你们班三十二个人，上节课还三十个人，这就只剩二十九个了，我点一下名’，真不愧是学数学的！你说谁能受得了啊！”

“我衷心希望这学期的导员别再是个怀孕的omega了。”王雨甜的声音悠悠地从枕头上传出来。

 

 

尹昉从班长手里拿过签到表，草草看了看，有些一看就是左手签的。他翻到临儿一班那页，捋着顺下来找黄景瑜，嗯，这就是个拿左手签的。

“好了好了安静一下。”尹昉拿麦在黑板上敲了敲，音响里瞬间充满故障的电磁尖叫声，学生们纷纷停止说小话，玩手机的也都放下手机捂上了耳朵。

“我从这个学期开始做你们的导员，我叫尹昉。”说着他拿粉笔在黑板上写了一下名字，想到昨天那个白大褂，又在姓下面画了两道，然后写上了自己的手机号和内线电话，“没什么很要紧的事情，不要十点之后给我打电话，你们老师也是要睡觉要头发的。”

学生们都笑了起来，举着手机拍他联系方式。“我是生化教研室的，这个学期也教你们两个班，有什么别的小心思就收一收，让我逮到挂你生化啊。”学生们又是一片笑声。

“学校里要求我给你们强调一下学习和安全。你们还有今年一年明年半年就该去见习医院了，自己掂量着点GPA。安全主要是小心电信诈骗，上学期咱们院学生一共被骗走了98万。”

下面齐刷刷哇了一片，第一排有学生喊了一句：“老师我不怕，我支付宝里就剩三毛钱了！”学生们哄堂大笑，尹昉也笑了，拿麦敲了敲黑板：“那你再被骗就是真的倾家荡产了。”

“还要记得保护好自己，特别是omega，都是临床的我就不多说了。学校规定alpha老师和omega学生不许有过分亲密关系，都好好学习，不许动歪脑筋。”下面又有一阵小小的骚乱，尹昉装作没听见，拿起签到表，“我点一遍名啊，要发信息通知室友的赶紧了。”

 

 

“@ Johnny黄景瑜 @ Johnny黄景瑜”

“卧槽老黄赶紧的！”

“导员点名啦！”

“站起答到，我没法帮你！”

“赶紧的先从我们班开始！”

 

 

“卧槽，这导员是个生理期不调的中老年beta妇女吗……”黄景瑜一个打挺从床上起来，脑袋直接撞到了上铺床板。他捂着脑袋穿上鞋就开始往门外跑，跑到走廊一半又跑回来，咚咚咚地敲了敲隔壁和对门宿舍，“导员点名啦。”

等着他带着一群趿拉人字拖的男生跑到大教，里面已经堵得满满的都是学生，不少女生还穿着睡裙湿着头发，乱七八糟各种信息素熏得人一个跟头。

个子不矮，也怕人海。他看不见老师，只能听见一个很有磁性的声音在慢慢地念着名字。黄景瑜艰难地往教室里面挪动，终于在两个Beta女生后面找着了个可以看见讲台的地方。

然后他看着老师傻了。

“黄景瑜。”

“黄景瑜？”

“黄景瑜到了没有？”

讲台上的老师抬起头，环视了一圈教室。

小麦咬咬牙，脱了外套站起来。

黄景瑜终于缓过神来，举起手。

 

 

“到！”  
“到！”

 

教室突然静默，老师的视线越过人群看到了贴在窗台上的大高个。“你们两个到底谁是黄景瑜？”

“我。”“他。”

“那你站起来干什么？”尹昉转头看向小麦。小麦挠挠头，不好意思地笑了一下：“我刚刚玩手机没听清，旁边有人一碰我，我以为到我了。”教室里都笑起来。

小麦隔着哄笑的学生瞪向黄景瑜，眼里满满地都是“没有一顿黄焖鸡米饭这事别想完”，结果却发现对方已经直接断开了wifi。

黄景瑜看着讲台上的人面不改色的低下头继续点名，隔着这么远，他甚至能看清那双饱满双唇上的水光，或者他并没有看清，但他知道是那是什么样子。

他突然就很泄气，拿出手机，拍了一张黑板上的联系方式，微信信息“叮——”的进来了。可能因为后台自清理，他现在才收到上午有人发给他的一条信息：

尹昉InFun：黄景瑜同学你好，晚上开完班会后你留一下吧，我们见一面聊聊。

他猛地抬头，黑板上和他手机刚刚拍的照片上，都写着“尹昉”两个字。

“叮——”一声，又进来一条微信。这次是即时消息，来自他表哥王彦霖：“和尹老师见面了吗？”“你怎么不说他是我导员！”“我怎么知道他是你导员！再说是你导员不更好吗，你表现好点，评奖评优一路顺风，没准还能保研。”

黄景瑜心里惨叫一声，一手捂住脸。表现好点，怎么表现好点，我连床都跟我老师滚了，我表现好不好，他还能不知道吗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毫无意义的情节过渡……还是没讲到为什么揣了崽，我觉得未来两三章能写到我就很开心了……这篇口水文能收到大家的喜欢，实在是非常感激【跪】
> 
> 关于设定尹老师是生化是我一点私心，我特别喜欢我生化老师！她要是招学生进她课题组，我拼了命的也要进去！换老鼠垫料也行！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –医学院校au，我流abo世界，20岁alpha鱼x26岁omega老师昉。本章有R18。  
> –圈地自萌，勿扰真人，天雷滚滚，私设如山，浑身bug，ooc归我，美好归他们。  
> –感谢您的不嫌弃，如蒙错爱，感激不尽。

黄景瑜在这个学期开学前，自认和他表哥是一样的笔直的，也觉得像他准表嫂那样盘靓条顺前凸后翘的omega才是人间温柔乡的真谛。

当然后半句话在他考入海大医学院听闻了历届学长学姐故事后被推翻了。他准表嫂当年踩着6公分高跟鞋在解剖学实验室一站一上午，同组男生都被熏出去了，还红着眼睛坚持直到结束所有结构。

当年上中学的时候，他收到的情书大概可以装好几个鞋盒子，从男到女，从omega到beta，非常齐全。毕竟小伙子长得一表人才，性格也好，看你的时候目光都能具象成信息素，没人爱才是没天理了。

大概在那时他曾经喜欢过几个omega女生，也都是青春期男生普遍喜爱的那种类型，长相甜美信息素也甜美，只是那些女孩子最后都淹没在了时光里，再提起的时候她们的面容也不会比高中班主任清晰多少。

他电脑里的东西和别的alpha差不了多少，表哥还偷摸的给过他一些。上了大学后他和寝室哥们一起讨论过护理的omega小姐姐，也比较过影像和临床究竟哪个omega傻姑更多，夏天到了看着女性omega的白服下摆衬着一截白皙的小腿也会觉得好看。

当然这些零零碎碎模糊不清的美，都抵不过他在酒吧看到的那个男孩。

 

  
放假定律就是一回家你妈看你特别亲，宝贝想吃什么想喝什么不用这么早起别累着赶紧去玩吧，不到一个星期你就浑身不是，衣服怎么不洗被子怎么不叠饭也不做地也不拖你就知道玩手机玩电脑玩平板迟早把你眼玩坏了。

于是黄景瑜干脆就拖着他开学的行李来投奔表哥了，反正他表哥搞急诊，不是在医院里忙死就是在家里睡死，黄景瑜做完饭记得给他留点放冰箱里就能抵掉房租和水电费。

大一开学比大二早，黄景瑜和柔术社几个哥们去主校区转了一圈，和几个暑假里用网络联系过的学弟见了面，有人提议去酒吧玩，他就一起跟着去了。

就像贵州人会被问你们是不是都骑着野猪去上学一样，身为东北人他也总是被人认为是海量。但他能清楚的记得，那个大男孩歪在他身上，眼睛亮晶晶的问他的时候，他是确实没有醉的。

或者说，他并没有喝醉，只是醉在了那个男孩身上。

倚在他怀里的大男孩面色潮红眼神却格外的亮，除了白衬衫上残余的一丁点洗衣粉味外，没有任何别的味道。这不是个omega。当对方勾着他短袖衬衫系着的第二粒扣子问他时，他点了头。

 

  
之后就是出门左拐小宾馆。那人出乎他意料的柔软和放的开，beta对信息素的感知要比omega弱很多，他也就毫无顾忌的全部放开了自己信息素，小小的房间里好像瞬间就变成了丹东的海边，有波涛卷来海洋的气息。

之前也不是没有过omega放开信息素对他示好，但那种由AO两性本能带来的冲动和他现在在男孩身上感觉到的完全不一样。信息素令人昏沉，好像你满脑子都是烟雾，沉甸甸的，压的人不舒服，而现在他更像是喝多了，整个人陷入一种迷醉，眼前的世界变成糊掉的色块，只有怀里这个人是清晰的。

不，不只是清晰，他甚至能够感受得到在他抚摸下大男孩每一星一丁的战栗，能够数的清他微微抖动的每一根睫毛。他伸出手指按在那饱满而泛着水光的下唇上，对方抬眼看他，眼睛里是动情和狡黠，伸出红色湿润的舌尖卷起他的手指。

黄景瑜用力咽了口口水，全世界的核弹大概刚刚都在他脑子里爆炸了。

他用另一只手把对方的衬衫拉出来，打开皮带，那柔软而高热的腰就暴露在他面前。扣住侧腰，手上加了点力气，模糊的声音就从他的指尖和男孩舌尖中间传出来。

对方好像是有点嫌他磨叽，伸手往下拉了一把自己的紧身牛仔裤，然后把脚踩在了他肩上，其中一只收紧用力，从他肩开始往下滑，用趾尖划过他胸前，踩了踩他乳尖，又继续往下隔着衬衫描绘肌肉轮廓，再从腹股沟向斜下滑，到了那鼓鼓的一包，用脚尖轻轻点了点，又挪开，再点了点，最后用脚心覆上，微微使了点力。

他顺着这只脚向上抬头，男孩裤腰勾在胯上，露出也是鼓鼓一包的内裤，再往上，皱皱巴巴的衬衣没能盖住泛着绯红色的腰，领口早在他俩进门时就已经被扯开，而对方正含着他的指尖，和他的目光遇上之后，故意的多伸出一点舌，将手指往里带，然后收缩温热口腔，吮住手指，再慢慢慢慢的向后移动，最后“啵”一声，他的手指和那双红唇之间，连着一条暧昧的银丝。

明明是个beta，却大概比他硬盘里的所有omega加起来都要勾人了。黄景瑜脑子里一锅浓汤突突冒泡，男孩那只踩着他肩的脚却蹭蹭他耳朵，缓慢地做了一个无声的口型。

“上我。”

 

脑补和教材对于实战是没什么真实意义的，特别是在你的上床对象已经快要超越你所有性幻想的时候。他手指顺着臀沟滑进臀裂，在那入口上按了按，然后用了点力插了进去，里面又热又软，给他已经快要不清醒的脑子又加了把火。再加入一根手指，呈剪刀状扩了扩，出乎他意料的没有多少抗拒，反而有点湿润。

男孩皱着眉直起上身啄吻了他一下，邀请的字句在两人似触非触的唇间碰撞。黄景瑜伸手拉开床头柜摸出安全套，一边在对方口腔里探索一边撕开包装给自己戴上，然后微微离开对方一点，双手把住那柔软劲瘦的腰，亲亲他的眉心，挺腰把自己挤进去。

他脑子里那个锅彻底爆炸了，浓汤全部飞溅出来，糊的他视神经都快不能正常工作了，高热，紧致，还有吮吸一样的蠕动，他失去了所有的想法，只能顺从本能把自己往里面塞，直到对方臀部贴上自己大腿，他才在那个漏掉的锅里找回来点自己残余的脑子，感受到手心一层汗下的战栗。

怀里人闭着眼睛，黄景瑜有点局促的凑过去想亲吻他沾着泪花的睫毛，对方发出一声鼻音，他微微退出去一点，再进来，又是一声。他想着前列腺体后面的纵行浅沟，刚刚扩张的时候根本就没注意，现在这样想要再找，黄景瑜觉得有点头大。

他尝试着退出一些，再撞进去，看着对方反应来不停的尝试方向和距离，同时手指按上乳尖，来回拨动，身下人的表情渐渐难耐起来，直到一次抽插，一声小小的呻吟从齿间泄了密。

找准地方之后，这场性爱就好像一辆被人拆了制动系统的车，向着不可控制的方向滑出道路，好像下一秒就要车毁人亡，但又沉浸在这一秒肾上腺素飙升带来的刺激之中不可自拔。

两人的皮肤上都蒸腾起一层粘腻的汗液，男孩的眼睛失了焦距，灯光照在里面被生理性的泪水折射变得支离破碎，肠道里变得越发高热柔软，对方甚至会不由自主的随着他的动作扭腰来获得更大的快感。在又一次没入时，他顶到了一个微微张合的小口。

 

  
Beta是有生殖腔的，只是不如omega容易打开，特别是男性beta，这也就是他们为什么受孕几率更低的原因之一。黄景瑜惊讶于对方动情至此的反应，顶了顶那道小口，一张一合好像是在吮吸一样。

他放缓了动作，轻轻亲吻对方的嘴唇，身下人勉强捡回来点神志，收缩了一下下面，裹得他皱起了眉，那人却吻住他，在亲吻间隙对他说：“进来。”

得到了许可之后，黄景瑜彻底抛了所有顾忌，对着那道小口顶撞几次，然后用力捅进去，几乎是同时，就听到对方仿佛浸满了催情剂一样的一声哭叫。

生殖腔所能给两个人带来的快感远高于前列腺和肠道，剧烈的快感刺激的黄景瑜眼前发白，他手上失了分寸，紧紧的扣着对方的腰，快速而用力的抽插着，男孩的原本细小的呻吟已经变成了哭喊，双手胡乱的抓着他的肩，可能哪一下抓破了皮肤，轻微的刺痛只激的得他更失控，两人很快一起达到了顶峰。

这才只是夜的开始。等到beta彻底失力昏睡过去时，两人已经把床上搞得乱七八糟，没有一块能睡人的地方。黄景瑜抱着对方歇了一会，等体力恢复一点，决定还是抱他去洗个澡。

昏睡中的男孩柔软而乖巧，和床上火辣的样子截然不同，黄景瑜把他抱到浴缸里，看着他睡着的样子，忍不住亲了一口才直起身调试水龙头。放掉凉水的时间有点长，他盯着手里的淋浴头出神，却突然感到下身被一个温热的地方容纳了。

刚刚醒来的beta正含着他半硬的阴茎，一双眼睛里是藏不住的狡猾笑意。他忍不住把手扣在那人枕后，对方也很配合的多含进去一些，收紧口腔，红润饱满的嘴唇裹着自己的样子让人只想往死里操他。

他也确实这样做了，能关上水龙头是他仅剩的最后一点理智。两个人就又在浴室里做了一场，直到最后射完回神，黄景瑜才想起来在浴室里没戴套，但好在这一次并没有进入生殖腔，而对方又是个beta，他把再次陷入昏睡的人先抱出去，放掉了浴缸里之前凉透了的水，然后放满热水，才再把对方抱进来。

 

  
黄景瑜全身是汗的在宿舍里醒来，风扇还在吱吱嘎嘎的转着，外面晨光还没大亮，他却一点睡意都没了。这倒不是第一次梦到那晚，但是在得知对方是自己老师后，这个梦却让他有了一种无措感。

他那天早上是想着要跟对方要个联系方式的，甚至动过了尝试和对方谈场恋爱的念头。他出去买了份甜豆浆，却接到刚下了夜班的王彦霖的电话，他快要困成一个球的表哥把家门钥匙忘在了医院储物柜里，紧急call他回家开门。

挂了电话，黄景瑜找了家便利店买了个保温杯一起带回宾馆，他刚把甜豆浆倒进去，王彦霖的电话又来了。“你再不回来我就要在自己家门口猝死了，你去哪鬼混了，赶紧回来，小心我打电话告诉小姨。”

“好好好我怕了你了，我这就回去。”黄景瑜在洗手间挂掉电话，把保温杯放在床头，给睡着的人盖了盖被子就赶紧下楼了。等他再想起没有给对方留联系方式，那都是王彦霖和他吃完早饭刷碗时候的事了。

活了二十年的黄景瑜此刻躺在宿舍床上，第一次发自内心的觉得自己想要谈场恋爱，也是第一次发自内心的觉得自己这场恋爱没戏。


	4. Chapter 4

海大老校区在寸土寸金的地段，年年医学院学子都要感慨自己奋斗十年，怕是也买不起自己宿舍那么大一间房，顺带还要再眼红一把宿舍楼后面自带小花园的教师公寓区。

这公寓区里住的大多都是老教授，热爱在现代都市生活里开辟自己的自然田园，种个蔷薇啦丝瓜啦韭菜啦，一片绿油油的，学生们看着也开心。

可是黄景瑜就纳了门子了，种花种菜养个猫猫狗狗的就算了，他宿舍窗户正对的那家老教授，怎么还养了一笼鸡呢？一公一母，那公鸡嗓门贼亮，凌晨三点半准时打鸣，五点再打一次，六点还叫一次，好似誓把这群学生全部叫醒才罢休。

于是他就要三点半醒一次，五点醒一次，六点醒一次，王雨甜六点二十六的闹钟他醒一次，郭家豪六点半的闹钟紧随其后，小麦的闹钟是六点三十五，六点四十又会有郭家豪女朋友的叫醒电话。

开学才四天，黄景瑜就被这么折磨得快疯了。他本来就是个晚睡猫头鹰，凌晨一两点睡都属于正常，这种阵势完全就是要他命。

 

“起了啊哥几个，再不起迟到了。”郭家豪用一个么么哒结束了女朋友的叫醒电话，转头看向三个恨不得用枕头把自己捂死的室友。

“不起不起。星期五早上上英语，为什么要起。”小麦翻了个身，把自个脑袋使劲扎进床内侧的等身抱枕里，“去了也不一定能过。”

王雨甜在枕头里投出赞成票：“能过也不一定能毕业。”

毛毯团子里传出黄景瑜的声音：“毕业也不一定能找着工作。”

“找着工作也不一定能找着对象。”

“找着对象也不一定能有孩子。”

“有孩子也不一定是自己的。”[1]

郭家豪乐了，一手提着包一手扒拉开黄景瑜蚊帐去拽他毛毯：“选择原谅的黄先森，你对象的孩子是谁的我不知道，但我知道这学期你课表和我们不一样，他俩不去上英语也就算了，你们临儿今天上生化。”

黄景瑜噌得坐起来，脑袋又撞到了上铺床板。“起开起开，几点了？我鞋怎么就一只了？老郭你给我踢哪去了？”

 

上课铃响的时候，黄景瑜才刚拎着蓝色生死恋跑到教室，里面满满的学生齐刷刷地看着他，放眼望去愣是没有个方便坐下的位置。他只能硬着头皮去到坐了两个女生的三连椅前问：“同学，我能坐这里吗？”

小姑娘脸红彤彤的，看了一眼室友，两个人往里挪了一个，黄景瑜就在最外面坐下了。课本刚放桌上，就听见尹昉的声音：“大家打开教务系统，我上传了一个在线测试，限时十分钟，大家做一下，做完我们上课。”

黄景瑜一摸裤兜，出来时太着急，手机忘床上了，这简直不能称为合格的当代大学生。尹昉走下来巡视，就看见他一脸藏不住的尴尬：“你怎么不做测试？”

“我手机忘带了。”黄同学内心崩溃，恨不得把头扎书里。尹老师点点头，转身走了，他内心的小人还没来得及托脸大叫，就看见老师从讲台上拿了自己手机走下来，一步一步，走到他面前，把手机递给他：“用我的，赶紧做，这个计入成绩的。”

“谢谢老师。”爱疯叉，嘶——土豪，有钱，现在大学老师工资这么高的？黄景瑜打开浏览器登上教务系统，一边点进测试一边打开课本。

第一题，缬氨酸属于哪类氨基酸？

抬头看课本，心脏的生物电活动和生理特性，黄景瑜合上课本，是蓝色生死恋没错，上面写着三个大字：生理学。

 

古人有云，福无双至，祸不单行，诚不欺我。

 

 

化验报告要一个小时之后才能拿出来，秋老虎不散的九月很适合军训，尹昉出了门诊楼走了一圈，还是被热了回来。大厅里满满都是候诊的人，他路过洗手间，一个穿白大褂的人从里面低着头走出来，正好撞到他。

“对不起对不起……”那人抬起头来，一双眼睛哭得跟兔子一样，“是您啊方老师。”还是几天前那个影像的白大褂。

尹昉摆摆手表示自己没事，小姑娘不好意思地吸了吸鼻子，又用手背擦了擦眼睛。“怎么哭成这个样子？”他拉着白大褂走到旁边一个角落，从口袋里掏出一包纸巾递给她，“被带教老师骂了？”

白大褂摇摇头，很勉强地笑了一声：“没有没有，附院影像科的老师都很好。”“那是和教务科的老师起矛盾了？”“没有没有，真的没有。”白大褂又摇了摇头，尹昉拍拍她的肩，很快，小姑娘又开始啜泣起来。她低着头，牙齿咬着嘴唇，哭得很小心，尹昉也不继续追问，只把手放在她肩上，等着她终于忍不住开了口：“老师，你不要笑我，我怀孕了。”

尹昉僵硬了一瞬，白大褂没察觉到。“老师，我今年本来是要考研的，可是现在闹了这么一出，”她抽了一下鼻子，扯着嘴角笑了笑，“我也没想到。”

“我和我男朋友是高中同学，他也学医，临床的，在B市。当年考大学，他很容易就考上了那里，而我是卡着海大影像的分进来的，我们又约好了一起考他们学校的研究生。我努力了五年，学习考证拿奖学金，好容易离梦想近点了，却又来了这么一出。”

“咱们学医的学制长，等熬出头都三十多了，别人家孩子都会跑了，学医的还没结婚。我和他都是beta，受孕几率低，也就没想过这些事，结果谁知道，这个孩子现在来了。”

“老师，我舍不得，可我更不甘心啊。本科五年高中三年，我努力了八年就为了和他站在一起。可是如果不要这个孩子，不知道什么时候我才能再有一个孩子啊。”

 

小姑娘哭得浑身发抖，眼泪像是开了闸的洪水，尹昉拆出一张纸巾递到她手里，轻声问她：“你和家里说了吗？和你男朋友说了吗？”

她摇摇头，胡乱地擦了擦眼泪。“我上午拿到的报告，还没跟家里说。”“那你男朋友呢？”

白大褂像是笑了，咳了两声：“跟他说？跟他说什么？说我怀了他的孩子？他能干什么？他现在也和我一样穷的叮当乱响，每个月仔细攒着生活费买张车票来看我，自己的衣服都能洗染色，吃顿饭都要犹豫半天，是指望他给我拿主意，还是指望他给我看孩子？”

“可是……他至少是孩子的爸爸。”小姑娘摇了摇头，这次自己拆了一张纸巾：“我不知道，我不敢告诉他，我怕他说留下这个孩子，也怕他不要这个孩子。老师，你说，人生要是有本指南手册多好啊，能告诉你在什么时候做什么决定是对的，就不会那么难了。”

尹昉还没来得及说话，她又自顾自地接上：“可是这是不可能的啊，人生的路是要自己一步步去走的，谁也做不出不会错的决定，能对自己负责的只有自己。”

她仔仔细细地把脸擦干净，抬起头，露出个真正的笑：“不好意思啊方老师，耽误你时间了，我情绪失控忍不住多说了点，实在对不起。”

“没事。”尹昉顿了顿，还是拍拍她的肩，“加油。”白大褂拽了拽身上的白大褂，微微向他鞠躬：“嗯，我会的。那我先回科室了，老师再见。”

 

“恭喜您啊尹老师，怀孕两周多了。”杜主任把报告单推给他，点点上面的指标。尹昉只看着报告，没做声。杜主任又问了一句：“虽然可能很冒昧，但是医生职责我还是问一下，您的alpha呢？”

“我单身。”尹昉抬起目光，平静得很。“……您是未标记怀孕，如果没有alpha在的话，妊娠反应可能会加重，也不利于胎儿的发育。”

尹昉点点头，“我知道。”杜主任看着他，等着他说话，他却又没有后半句了。过了好一会，才听见他慢慢地开了口：“您什么时候还有时间？我回去想想。”

“下周除了周二周四都可以。”杜主任看着他起身告别，犹豫了一会，站起来，“尹老师，我们尊重每一位omega的选择，但是还是希望您三思。”尹昉回过身，微笑着点点头：“我会的，谢谢您。”

他走出门诊楼，紧握着手机的右手手心一层汗，解锁屏幕，通讯录的界面上是一个手机号，在他不知道的时候被存上的。

名字写着黄景瑜。

他退出界面，把手机按灭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]这个是英语老师给我们看的好几届前一个男生宿舍做的英语搞笑视频，灵感属于那四位学长不属于我。
> 
> 蓝色生死恋是人卫的课本，生理学和生物化学及分子生物学两本书长得很像，我拿混过好几次。借手机是我一个同学的真事。被公鸡打鸣逼疯的是我本人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –本章可能导致不适，注意避雷。

“景瑜，你选修选的什么？”小麦从蚊帐里探出个头，他买了张床桌用来放电脑，但也没能改变选课系统崩溃神速、来不及抢上课的命运。

“预选选的外国文学名著赏析。”“那课爆满，你没被扔出来？”黄景瑜摇摇头，拉开窗户晾衣服。对面院子里的公鸡勾勾勾一声，母鸡就跟着咕咕咕咕哒一声，夫妻二鸡二重唱，非常恩爱和扰民了。

小麦又刷了两遍教务系统，不出意料还是“not available”，沮丧地往后一躺，后脑勺砸到了自己手机，他倒吸凉气着把手机摸出来刷学校服务号：“你上学期选的什么啊？”

“大学生性健康教育。”“那个不是还有考试吗？上学期我看着有考试安排就没选。”王雨甜端着一盆白服进屋来，“兔子血怎么才能洗掉？我用热水泡了一个小时了，搓都搓不下来。”

黄景瑜一脸省略号：“你用热水能泡下来就稀奇了。那课没考试，交篇论文，导论老头开的课，他今年就退休了，你们要选就赶紧选。”

小麦不停的按着F5，终于刷出了选课系统，他欢呼一声：“这课还有容量！棒！上学期的论文是什么？”黄景瑜抓了钥匙往外走：“未标记受孕的风险。”

“诶你干嘛去？”

“去和后面那老教授谈谈他们家的鸡什么时候能炖了！”

 

尹昉难得有天睡过了头，一夜多梦，醒来都觉得自己头疼，好像压根没睡。手机就掉在枕头旁边，大概是昨晚刷着刷着就睡着了。他打开看了一眼时间，裹了裹毯子，手不由自主放到了小腹上。

他能感受到孕育生命的神奇，即使现在他的孩子还小的很，但是那种不知来处的满足涨得他心脏都有些酸疼。

脑海里还残余着夜晚的梦境。那时他正准备着博士毕业，母亲病重，他在实验室和医院两头跑，忙得脚不沾地。有天在医院边守着母亲边抽时间看文献，看着看着就睡着了，醒来的时候，母亲的手正放在他额前，描摹着他的眉眼。

他是学医的，进医学院之后听的最多的一句话，就是除生死外无大事。科技发展的速度再快，也永远赶不上生命逝去的速度。为医者看尽生死无常，无能为力的沮丧毁灭过多少学子的悬壶梦。

而当这把刀落在了至亲身上，那种无力感便被放大了千百万倍。假使普通人尚能受医生安抚，对于本专业的人而言，那些学过的知识就都在一夕间成了明晃晃的利刃，成了没顶的洪水，闭上眼睛也能清楚知晓和毁灭的距离。

那时他想中断学业带母亲去治病，失去母亲这个假设在他脑海中一闪，就痛苦和恐惧到无以复加。可那天母亲却轻轻撩开他额前碎发，声音像一阵风：“我只担心你孤单。”

生死疾病纵然可怕，但她只担心她走后天大地大，她的小男孩孑然一身，无处栖落。

 

爱情可以是一场邂逅，遇见美好见证美好，即使最后一拍两散，那也是生命中不可涂改的经历不可夺走的宝藏。但家庭和婚姻更大程度上意味着终身的责任，特别是当拥有了孩子又失却了爱情之后，就只剩下一张证书所规定下的权利和义务。

他期待爱情的美好，但婚姻关系的长期性却使他感到惶恐。他偏向爱情中不确定的未来，从未设想过自己还要建立一个新的家庭，拥有自己的骨血，那种血浓于水的亲密感在他的认知里只能来自于母亲。

可当他现在身体里孕育着另外一个生命，它还尚未拥有独立的意识，甚至离开他就会瞬间消失，它却能使他满足，又使他担忧，满足于这种伴随生命始终不可更改的关系，也担忧于自己能否成为一个合格的父亲。

他不知道自己能不能成功地给这个生命一次来到世界上的机会，更不知道自己能不能给它一个和自己不一样的、完美幸福的家庭。他所面对的是一条完全陌生而且迷茫的道路，而他，不仅没有准备，连信心都没有。

上学的时候老师说怀孕的omega多愁善感，他觉得有点歧视，直到现在他才知道说的一点都不假。尹昉把自己头也裹紧毯子里，能闻到从自己身上散发出的一丢丢海风味道。这味道来源于孩子的另外一个父亲，也是他目前最担心的事情。

 

对于已被标记的omega而言，体内alpha信息素的含量足够维持胎儿的正常发育。而未被标记但有alpha陪伴的omega，通过alpha临时标记腺体或者提取信息素不断注射也能达到要求水平。

但对于未被标记、也没有alpha陪伴的omega来说，只能服用大量信息素药物，但这样会导致omega长时间处于类发情期状态备受折磨，而且大多数最终无法逃掉自然流产的结局。

他身上已经淡至难以发觉的海洋味道就像炸弹上滴滴答答跳动的计时器。即使这个孩子突如其来得简直是一场灾难，完全打乱了他原本的生活，但出于孕育者本能的母性，他倾向于留下它。可就算搁置下他对于自己对于家庭的排斥和能否把这个孩子抚养好的顾虑，这个孩子能在他身体里活到什么时候，都是一个未知数。

黄景瑜是他的学生，是一个自己还尚未完全长大的大男孩，尹昉做不到把这个问题丢给他，再去打乱一个人的生活。他才只有二十岁。尹昉脑海里有个声音一直在反复强调。

二十岁意味着他的人生才刚开了个头，前方有着无限的可能性，这个孩子对于他无异于毁灭性的核打击，他还没来得及去更大的世界闯荡，就被这突如其来的血缘关系限制了脚步。

他同时也害怕得知黄景瑜对孩子的反应，如果他不想要，那这个孩子在降生以前就失去了双亲之一，自己曾经对于有进一步发展的期待也会变成一个笑话；但如果他想要，那么这个年轻人真的想好了吗？他真的不是出于怜悯或者愧疚吗？他有没有意识到这是个不能凭一时兴起而解决的问题？有没有意识到养育一个孩子是多么艰巨？

这些想法使他焦虑和沮丧。

 

外面突然传来一阵狗叫，尹昉蜷在毯子里，感受着那一丝来自黄景瑜的气息，这大概是目前唯一能抚平他不安的东西了。他安静地闭了一会眼，决定起床。

楼下老教授家的狗又叫了几声，还有他小孙女的笑声传来。尹昉走到窗前，拉开一半窗帘往下看，就看到黄景瑜站在院子里，老教授站在他对面，满脸慈祥笑意。而他正被小女孩抱着大腿，旁边还有一只萨摩耶在摇尾巴。

黄景瑜面对小女孩的亲近手足无措，他试探着伸出手摸摸翘着的两个羊角辫，小女孩仰头冲他笑，他显得更加局促了。他看起来好像有些害怕和孩子打交道。

“囡囡回来，你吓到哥哥了。”老教授蹲下身张开双臂，小女孩就松开了黄景瑜，跑进爷爷怀里，黄景瑜明显松了口气。

老教授抱起小孙女，萨摩耶也回到他脚边打转。“她爸爸妈妈忙，把她留在我这里，老年人生活太无聊了，所以她看到你特别激动。”“没事没事。”黄景瑜偷偷在裤子上擦了擦手心里的汗，看向歪在爷爷怀里撒娇的小女孩，“您孙女真可爱。”

“小孩子都可爱，你以后也会有自己孩子的。”老教授侧头慈爱的看着自己孙女，又转回头来问他，“小黄啊，你今天来有什么事吗？囡囡一闹我都忘记问你了。”

“我没有闹。”小女孩奶声奶气的表示抗议。“……也没什么事，就是想问问您，您家这鸡……”他指指旁边的鸡笼和上面耀武扬威站着的公鸡。

老教授笑了：“我养了防黄鼠狼的。”“养鸡防黄鼠狼？”难道不是养鸡喂黄鼠狼吗？黄景瑜心里暗暗吐槽。

“我们家这鸡凶得很，比帅帅凶多了。”帅帅就是那只萨摩耶，又萌又乖，看起来气场和那公鸡确实不是一个等级的，“还有什么别的事吗？”

黄景瑜摇摇头，人家都说这鸡养了有用的，他也不好意思再问你打算什么时候炖了它。他刚准备告别，目光一抬，和楼上的尹昉对了个正着。

他耳朵瞬间红了起来，面上却没什么变化，冲尹昉挥了挥手，尹昉点点头致意。“你和小尹老师认识？”老教授笑眯眯地看着两个年轻人打招呼，尹昉已经转身离开窗户了，黄景瑜耳朵上的红却一点没消。“啊？哦，认识，他是我导员，也教我生化。”

“哈哈哈那你以后有时间和同学常来玩啊，我们囡囡喜欢小尹老师也喜欢你，我这里还有种的草莓和葡萄，等到明年，你们可以摘了带回去分着吃。”“那谢谢您了。”黄景瑜抬头看了一眼已经没人的二楼窗户，“我先回去了，一会还得去上自习，老师再见。”

“嗯嗯去吧，好好学习，囡囡，跟哥哥说再见。”小女孩从爷爷怀里抬起头，向他挥挥手，声音甜甜的，“哥哥再见。”“再见。”黄景瑜也向她挥挥手，转身临走前，又看了看二楼的窗户。

以后就能从自己宿舍窗户看见尹老师了，黄景瑜美滋滋地想，比起尹老师来，对着这个院子天天被鸡吵醒也不算什么事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道自己写了什么乱七八糟的东西……给大家道歉……
> 
> 尹老师内心是想要这个孩子的，但一是他知道如果没有小黄这个孩子很难能长大到出生，二是他对自己将要为人父母没有信心，三是他多少想逃避想回到过去的生活状态里，所以他上一章会对要不要留下这个孩子产生犹豫，但是最后还是顺从内心了。
> 
> 这篇设定是alpha的信息素只有进入omega体内才能维持胎儿的发育，所以小黄整天在尹老师面前晃悠是没用的。大概之后还会有很多章很无聊的情节过渡……我也很绝望，我想赶紧写完赶紧去复习……
> 
> 每一位母亲都很了不起，逝者为大，我在这里为我写作相关情节的无礼道歉。希望这章没有给大家造成不愉快的阅读体验。


	6. Chapter 6

黄景瑜觉得他老师有点不对劲。

他说不上来是哪里不对劲，但尹昉好像是生病了。上课时他能感觉到尹昉的声音很疲倦，而且当他凌晨被鸡鸣搞得难以入眠接近暴走时，能看到尹昉的窗户里透出一阵一阵的亮光。

一开始他只以为是尹昉教学行政双岗比较忙，直到今天他俩都被塞在中午放学的楼梯上寸步难行，他才看见尹昉脸上有不正常的红晕。

正午十二点的餐厅，打饭两分钟，找座半小时。黄景瑜和小麦看着人山人海，毅然决定去超市买了两桶泡面回宿舍。“咱们导员是不是生病了？”等泡面的时间里，他总结了下近一个月来的蛛丝马迹，忍不住还是向室友寻求共鸣。

小麦一只脚踩着马扎，把泡面桶从黄景瑜那边拉过来，用叉子翻了翻挑起一口塞进嘴里：“啊？什么时候的事，我没感觉到啊？”面条随着说话的动作，甩了两滴辣椒油在他脸上。

黄景瑜拆开榨菜放进自己泡面桶里：“你脸上有辣椒油，不是那，右边，对，好了，没了。”他翻了翻泡面，“你没觉得他最近上课说话特别累？”

小麦摇了摇头，又有两滴甩在了他脸上：“不是麦的问题吗？他习惯敲麦来维持纪律，是不是把麦敲坏了。”黄景瑜哦了一声，看看小麦脸上的辣椒油也懒得再给他指了，饥饿让他恨不得把自己脸都埋进泡面桶里。

“嘶——你们下回吃泡面能不能开个窗户，鲜虾鱼板和老坛酸菜混在一起的这味，简直比隔壁那个榴莲的alpha还魔性。”郭家豪一推门就叫起来了，两个室友同时在泡面桶里发了不屑的声音，他只装作没听见，“那个啥，景瑜啊，你们临儿生理都在一个实验室是不是？”

“对，老郭你不用说了，拿蛤蟆这个事我们班分好了，都是男生去，让嫂子放心就是了。”黄景瑜喝掉最后一口汤，赶在小麦吃完之前端着泡面桶跑出宿舍。“景瑜你等等！帮我一起拿出去！”

“自己干！我得去动物中心拿蛤蟆！”走廊上传来悠悠回声。

 

蟾蜍个头比家兔小得多，也比兔子安分得多。黄景瑜拎着一黑塑料袋的蟾蜍从动物中心往外走，看见前面有个特别眼熟的身影走来，转过路口上了实验楼，是尹昉。

他下意识想跑两步追过去，袋子里的蟾蜍突然叫了一声又蹦哒了几下，黄景瑜才注意到自己这个行为不太合理。但这么大热天的，生着病还要来实验室，他忍不住还是有点担心。

实验室的omega女老师挺着球一样的大肚子，外面套着个粉红蕾丝边的孕妇防辐射围裙，一手撑着后腰一手指挥黄景瑜把蟾蜍放进指定箱子里，又让他清点了一遍每个实验台上的器械。

“对了同学，你走的时候帮个忙，把隔壁那袋给送回动物中心。”今年秋老虎真的热，保守估计三十三度，他一点都不想再进扑面一股浓烈兔子味的动物中心，但是看着omega老师费力地挺着肚子挪步，黄景瑜犹豫了一瞬还是答应了。

他拎着隔壁做完实验的那袋蟾蜍往楼下走，正好看见了尹昉在前面弓下身扶着楼梯扶手，他心里咯噔一下子，几步跳下楼梯追上去，一把扶住了尹昉。

 

病态的红晕比中午时还要明显，他甚至能借着实验楼里不太灵光的声控灯看到尹昉额角一层薄汗。“老师你怎么了？不舒服吗？”他另一只手也要去扶，尹昉却做了一个手势让他不要动。

黄景瑜不知道他什么意思，只能局促地等着老师接下来的反应。炎热的天气让alpha的汗水里也渗进了信息素，尹昉在淡淡的海洋气息里缓了一会，指指他那只僵在空中的手：“我没事，你把那个拿的远点，太味了。”

黄景瑜这才意识到他手里还提着那袋实验用完的蟾蜍，赶紧放在一边，又用裤子擦了擦手才扶住尹昉。“老师你感觉怎么样？”他扶着老师在楼梯上坐下，低头刚想要去看尹昉的脸，声控灯啪地就灭了。

他跺了跺脚，上一层和下一层的灯都亮了，就这层没亮。尹昉的声音很轻，有点抖：“真没什么事，就是这几天有点热感冒，你方不方便帮我接点水？”黄景瑜赶紧点点头，接过尹昉从包里拿出的保温杯就要走。

“等等。”尹昉又喊住了他，黄景瑜回过头，看见老师在影影绰绰的光线里伸出一只手。他紧张地屏住呼吸，尹昉却指了指旁边那个黑塑料袋，“把它也带走，太味了，赶紧的。”

 

等黄景瑜一路飞奔把袋子送回动物中心，满身汗地站在教学楼饮水机前摸裤兜的时候，才发现自己除了手机啥都没带。他四下张望一圈，看见走廊上有个女生在背儿科学。“学姐你好，你有水卡吗？我忘记带了，能借用一下吗？我把钱用支付宝转你。”

女生好像是个alpha，被他身上的信息素味呛得皱了皱眉，但还是很友好地拿出了水卡递给他，“几毛钱，不用转了。”他道了谢，回到热水机前一打。“突突突突咔——”这台机子没水了，他赶紧上楼换了台机子，接了满杯的热水后又觉得不对，倒掉一半接了点凉水。他用手在杯口感受了一下温度，才下楼把水卡还给学姐往回跑。

实验楼门口背阴，加上设计原因，一进来就是扑面的凉意。声控灯随着他跑上楼梯的脚步一盏一盏地亮起来，生理实验室这层的灯大概是坏了，尹昉正靠墙坐在一片阴影里等他回来。他帮忙拧开杯盖，老师道了声谢，接过来喝了一口。

汗水粘着T恤，在楼梯间里很快就成了透心凉。黄景瑜想起那个女生的皱眉和尹昉对蟾蜍袋子的反应，怕自己信息素让老师更不舒服，向下退了两阶。声控灯却又突然灵敏起来，“啪”地就亮了。

他这才注意到老师手里拿着的杯子，是他那天留在宾馆的那一个。尹昉修长的手指端着银灰色的杯体，缓了缓又喝了一口，饱满的嘴唇压在不锈钢的杯口上，黄景瑜的耳朵瞬间就红了个透。

两个人安安静静地在楼梯间里呆了一会，直到尹昉觉得没那么脱力了，刚要站起来，黄景瑜就要上来扶住他。他轻轻躲开一点，黄景瑜的手正好和他胳膊错了过去，大男孩愣了一下，摸了摸鼻子：“老师那我送你回公寓？”

尹昉摇摇头，把杯子放回包里装好：“我真没事，就是太热了，加上感冒有点脱力。”他俩一前一后地往下走，声控灯一盏一盏地亮起来。黄景瑜看着自己老师苍白又带着不自然红晕的脸，觉得并不像没事的样子。

他张了张嘴，还没来得及说些什么，走在前面的尹昉就回过了头：“你赶紧回去吧，还来得及再睡一会，下午做实验得站一两个小时呢。”黄景瑜犹豫了一下：“……那老师你注意身体，我先走了。”

“嗯。”尹昉点点头，看着大男孩从门厅跑出去，跑进外面的绿荫金阳里。他从包里拿出手机，从通讯录里翻出杜主任的电话，拨通。

“喂？您好杜主任，我是尹昉。”

“我觉得有些不舒服，想做个检查，您什么时候有时间？”

“那好，谢谢您，周五见。”

 

黄景瑜躺在宿舍的床上，呆呆地看着上铺的床板，想起尹昉手里的那个杯子，想起他的手指和嘴唇，想起他额角那层汗，噌得从床上坐了起来。

闹钟铃声响起，郭家豪坐着慢悠悠地套T恤，衣服领子刚从脑袋上下来，他就看见一个大高个站在窗户前。“哎呦卧槽！老黄你干嘛呢！吓死我了！”他用手拍了拍胸口，“干嘛呢？四楼又晾衣服滴水了？”

王雨甜和小麦齐刷刷地把脑袋伸出蚊帐。“什么？四楼滴水了？”“卧槽别啊，我白服还在外面呢，一会上实验得穿啊。”说着就要下床来看。

黄景瑜摇摇头：“现在没滴水。”“那你在那杵着干嘛呢？赶紧拿上白服走了啊，今天下午都是实验课。”王雨甜跳着脚提上鞋，把白服收进屋来。

“郭哥，我问你个事。”郭家豪一边啪啪地打字给女朋友回信息，一边连头也不抬的应声：“说，有嘛事说。”“热感冒吃什么药？”

“藿香正气水吧？怎么？你小女朋友热着了？你带她去校医院看看呗。”“你们谁有藿香正气水？”本来看着窗外的黄景瑜突然着急起来。“等等我看看，”小麦从自己床下摸出个收纳盒，“我有，给你。”

黄景瑜一把拿过藿香正气水就往外跑，紧接着跑回来拿了白服又跑走。“那是我白服！”小麦喊了一声，转过头看向另外两个人，“他这是怎么了？”

郭家豪收起手机：“八成是给他小女朋友送藿香正气水去了。”

王雨甜飞快转头看向宿舍长：“你说什么？”“他什么时候谈了个女朋友？”小麦也是一脸震惊。

“不然呢？这么上心还能是谁？不过也奇怪啊，女生宿舍不是在阳面吗？他是看上在后面公寓区租房考研的学姐了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我可能把尹老师写弱了，但是在脱力方面，真的男女平等，军训的时候见过中暑了软的和根泡了豆浆的油条一样的男生。只不过尹老师这次确实不是热感冒。
> 
> 其实蟾蜍味道不大的，就是有点腥，我就不多解释了，懂的都懂，怕说多了给大家造成不适。我们宿舍楼没阳台，楼上晾衣服不拧干，楼下就是下雨。


	7. Chapter 7

“马原有人去吗？”王雨甜在宿舍群里发了个暗中观察.jpg。

小麦打了个哈欠，回复：“我去写实验报告，你们谁借我一份抄抄。”

“我的在媳妇那，你要不晚上看？”郭家豪迷迷糊糊地听着生理，还不忘塞室友一把狗粮。

“啧，这狗粮朕不吃。鲸鱼来不来马原？”

“我去健身房洗澡，你们谁帮我把书带走？”

“带书可以，你不怕点名吗？”

“上星期五她刚点了，这星期五再点咋不上天呢？！真要点你们帮我答个到。”黄景瑜把中性笔笔帽一盖，生理书一合，往王雨甜那边一推，下课铃准时响起，“我走了啊。”

“老大，这只鲸鱼要游向他的星辰大海了！”小麦语气夸张地冲他摆手，郭家豪也特别配合地喊了一句：“勇者无畏！强者无敌！”

黄景瑜回敬了个握拳的动作，转头就看见还没来得及走的生理老师正用一双小眼睛盯着他。

 

“景瑜！景瑜！这这这！”黄景瑜还没走出校门，就听见一个特别特别特别熟悉的声音。他四下张望一圈，就看见校门口大树下正在玩手机的顺丰小哥旁，站着他本来应该在东北的老妈。

他挠挠头发走过去：“妈您怎么来了啊？怎么没跟我说一声？”“你彦霖哥下个周三结婚，你舅舅要我来帮帮忙，你也知道，急诊上都忙，时间要迁就他们小两口。”黄妈妈拉着他胳膊，上下打量了一遍自己儿子，“你怎么瘦了呀！饭有没有好好吃？觉有没有好好睡？”

“我一百六十多斤一斤没少，妈您还要亲自过一遍称吗？”旁边有一对等公交的情侣好奇地望过来，黄景瑜低头看了一眼手机时间，“妈您还有事吗？”黄妈妈瞬间柳眉倒竖：“怎么？妈妈一个多月没见你了，和你说两句话你就不愿意了？你这个没良心的小兔崽子……”

“不是诶我的亲妈，您来我贼高兴，真的，我巴不得您这一个星期天天都来看我。”“那你这是要去哪？不上课了？”黄妈妈怀疑地看看他背后的书包。

“学校澡堂特别挤，我去健身房洗澡，去晚了就没淋浴头了。”黄景瑜露出有两颗虎牙的标准笑容，黄妈妈嗔了他一眼，笑道：“快去吧，记得请假下星期去参加你哥婚礼啊。”“好好好没问题，我先走了啊妈。”

 

 

“@ Johnny黄景瑜 @ Johnny黄景瑜 马原老师又点名啦！她挨个点的！站起答到！没法替！”

“卧槽？？？我还来得及回去吗？”

“你在哪呢？”

“健身房门口。”

“那你要不就别回来了，说不定点不到你。”

“行，要是点到了就说我发烧去校医院了。”

“老黄，点到你了。”

“……怎么样？几个没来的？”

“就你一个，她说要你补假条，不然扣光平时分。”

“……行的吧，我一会回去开假条，正好我哥结婚我也得请假。”

“记得带喜糖。”

“又不是今天。”

黄景瑜在心里给马原老师画了个大大的黑叉，前台妆容精致前凸后翘的小姐姐冲他散发信息素他都没理，直接扎进更衣室，迅速冲了个战斗澡就往回赶。

走到学校门口，黄景瑜想了想中老年beta马原老师的怪异脾气，拐了个弯决定先去校医院。校医院的大夫忙着打开心消消乐，晾了他一分钟才慢慢悠悠地收起了手机：“怎么不舒服啊？”

“开盒布洛芬。”他把就诊卡递给大夫。中老年女beta从老花镜上方盯着他：“我问你怎么不舒服，你是医生我是医生？”“不是，我女朋友生理痛，老师您帮帮忙。”他睁着眼扯瞎话。

大夫打量了一下他，转头开始敲电脑：“那下次带你女朋友就诊卡来，你一个男的我没法给你写诊断。”“诶好嘞，我记住了，谢谢老师。”

中老年beta妇女都这么麻烦的吗？黄景瑜攥着那盒来之不易的布洛芬爬上行政楼，找到临床医学系的导员办公室，把自己书包放在外面，调整了一下状态，装出一副虚弱的样子敲门。

 

“进来。”

他推门一看，整个办公室空空荡荡，只有系主任林老师的光头在闪耀着不可忽视的光芒。“你找谁？”

“尹昉尹老师，我来开假条。”

林主任指指靠窗一张桌子：“你自己从尹老师那里拿假条写，写完拿过来我签字，你们老师今天下午不在。”

“哦好的，谢谢老师。”黄景瑜走到尹昉办公桌前，上面各种文件放的整整齐齐，就是看不见假条。林主任见他伸着头看来看去，伸手指指抽屉：“你自己找，别翻乱了就行。”

黄景瑜拉开抽屉，里面有一半都是omega用信息素替代药物，假条就放在上面，但是他的目光已经全部被适应症牵走了：

用于未标记受孕omega提高体内alpha信息素含量。

尹昉是个omega？还怀孕了？他觉得一瞬间自己所有的脑细胞都短路了。他什么时候怀的孕？孩子谁的？等等，他怎么是个omega？

“你干什么呢？假条写好了没有啊。”系主任的声音把他拉了回来，赶紧写了两张假条递过去。主任抬头看了看他苍白的脸，不疑有他，直接签上了名字，“回去多休息吧。”

 

黄景瑜浑浑噩噩地出了办公室，手里还拿着那盒打掩护的布洛芬和假条。他把这些胡乱往包里一塞，一边掏出手机一边飞快往楼下跑去。

“喂景瑜什么事啊？”明显是急诊没人，王彦霖语气都透着闲散。

“你和尹昉熟吗？”“熟啊，我原来是他partner。”黄景瑜差点从楼梯上掉下去，他抓住扶手勉强站住，攥着手机一个字一个字的从牙缝往外蹦：“P——A——R——T——N——E——R？”

“对啊，哎哎不是，你别想歪，实验室里的那种，我对他这种男omega没兴趣。”“他是omega你怎么不告诉我？”王彦霖觉得自己表弟今天是不是吃错了药：“你又没问我我干嘛告诉你？再说他第二性别是啥重要吗？”

重要大发了好嘛！黄景瑜内心崩溃：“你知不知道他怀孕了？”

“知道啊，我帮他约的门诊，怀孕六周了，也不肯说alpha是谁。今天下午上班的时候我还看见他来复查了，大概是因为没有alpha信息素，他脸色特别不好看。诶我说你小子别跟着你们学校那群人瞎闹啊，omega怀孕犯了什么法了还不让教课了——”

黄景瑜果断挂电话终止了表哥的碎碎念，打开日历看了一眼时间，六周前，他简直要两眼一黑，这回祸闯大了。学校明文规定alpha老师不许和omega学生过分亲密，还有没有哪条说过，alpha学生把omega老师肚子搞大了怎么办？

 

尹昉从门诊楼走出来。血检报告单上，他体内的alpha信息素快要拉成一条短直线，杜主任很忧虑地劝他找找孩子的alpha父亲。

“现在我们也没有什么好办法，您服用信息素药物的效果并不好，如果还不能及时有效的提高alpha信息素的话，孩子会很危险。”

他在心里叹了口气，把报告单叠好放进包里往停车场走。突然迎面过来一个骑着小黄车的人，他下意识地把手护在小腹想赶紧躲开，那人却在他面前停了下来。

他眯着眼睛看向背光的那人，黄景瑜都来不及停好单车，一把拉住他的手，好像生怕他跑了。

“尹老师，尹昉，昉儿，你听我说，我上学期组胚考了95，选修课关于未标记受孕omega的论文还评了优秀，昉儿，咱把这个孩子生下来吧。”

 

没有回答，尹昉就只是那样看着他，看得年轻的alpha脊背发毛，试探性地又喊了他一声：“昉儿？好不好？”

尹昉突然间笑了，他笑起来特别好看，像是有春花无数开在他眼角眉梢，然而他接下来要说的话让黄景瑜凉了半身的血液：“景瑜，这不是期末考试。

“你才二十岁，景瑜，你未来还会遇见比我更好的omega，也会有自己的事业。无论是学术还是临床，你都会成为很优秀的医学人才，而太早来到你生命里的我，只会成为你的拖累，你的负担。”

“我不会……”他试图去争辩，然而这根本不能打断尹昉的话。

“会的，你是个alpha，现在还年轻，你未必见过甚至意识到过家庭能成为一个人发展多大的障碍，你现在一时觉得我可怜，或者认为愧疚于我，但是以后呢？当你要去更大的天地打拼，却被孩子和我牵绊住，你迟早要恨我的。”

黄景瑜皱着眉头，拉着他的手使上了力气：“不，昉儿，我没有觉得你可怜或者是想补偿，我来是因为我喜欢你，无论有没有这个孩子我都喜欢你，从见到你第一面我就喜欢你。”

尹昉却摇了摇头，他抬起眼睛来看着比他高半头的学生，语调轻而镇静：“那不是喜欢，景瑜，我的信息素没有味道，你第一次见到我的时候我正好在发情期，你只是被我的信息素勾起了本能，产生了错觉而已。

“我是个成年人，这个孩子现在活在我身体里，我会尽我全力去保住他，这是我作为他父亲的责任。他是我决定留下来的，我不会要求你，而且你也并没有义务一定要这样做。我们没有必要因为这件事而赔上三个人的人生，但我只能尽可能的把你的人生恢复原样。

“景瑜，你是学医的，是学儿科的，你的手以后要救治无数的孩子，要给千万家庭希望，你的路还有很长，你不能止步在这里。”

 

他拂开大男孩抓着他胳膊的手，正要抬步往停车场走，却被黄景瑜扳回了肩。他孩子年轻的alpha父亲像是受了伤的幼兽，有着无限的委屈，眼睛里却全是温柔和深情：

“昉儿，你不信我，可是你得信我。”


	8. Chapter 8

尹昉最后还是拒绝了他。

这份信任上压着太多东西，不是他一句话就能轻易得来的，黄景瑜明白这个道理，可是当他看着尹昉自己一个人走向停车场的时候，却依然难过得不得了。

他回到宿舍时，三个室友本来还想问他下午怎么没把假条拿回来，但一看他失魂落魄的样子，都不约而同地选择了闭嘴。这安静却让黄景瑜更难受了，鞋都没脱，脸朝下一头栽进枕头里。

晒衣服的王雨甜用最轻柔的动作拉上了吱呀乱叫的纱窗，伸着头仔细瞧了瞧黄景瑜，抬头对上床的郭家豪做口型：“他这是怎么了？”

“让小女朋友甩了吧。”郭家豪回以口型。小麦伸出一根手指指了指床上那一大只，加入口型交谈：“老大，他真的不会把自己憋死吗？”

郭家豪从上铺探出半个身子倒挂着看了看全宿舍老小：“不知道，失恋之后这种自杀方式我也是第一次见。”接着这人型的一大滩突然动了动，坐了起来。

王雨甜一个后跳撞到小麦，郭家豪吓得差点从床上大头朝下掉下来，而罪魁祸首还是垂头丧气地坐着，好像一只被主人遗弃的大型犬，尾巴和耳朵都耷拉了下来。

 

“小伙儿，这是怎么了？”郭家豪开口飘着一股海蛎子味，王雨甜和小麦一开始以为是方言的锅，闻了闻才发现是下铺的大男孩散发出来的。难过到都收不住信息素了噢，老大看他的眼神又多了点怜爱，但是我确实想吃海蛎子了so sad。

三个人默契地维持着沉默，直到隔壁来借实验报告的哥们哐哐哐砸开门：“老郭你们宿舍是不是吃海鲜来……着……”他感受到六道杀人一样的目光，拿了照头丢过来的实验报告就赶紧关门走了。

这么一出终于把黄景瑜的意识拉了回来，收起信息素清清嗓子，“那个啥，郭哥。”他看向上铺已经摆出一副知心大哥样子的郭家豪，“你去年，怎么追到的嫂子啊？”

“……”郭家豪哑了，下面站着的两个室友冲他一个劲地挤眉弄眼，他挠挠头发，“这个吧……真没什么经验可以介绍给你的，我和你嫂子就是相互看对眼了，我告白，然后她就答应了。”

小麦翻了个白眼，让你开导开导这个孩子，你帮不上忙也就算了，怎么还要喂口狗粮。黄景瑜委委屈屈地哦了一声，又没音了。

“你们吃什么？我叫外卖了啊。”小麦掏出手机，试图用食物缓解一下满屋子的负能量。郭家豪吸了吸鼻子，冲他做了个“海鲜”的口型，气得他又翻了一遍白眼。“你们去吃吧，我歇一会。”黄景瑜说着又倒回床上，这次直接拿枕头把自己脸捂上了。

 

尹昉拒绝了他，这个问题在他心尖上滚了无数遍，和个针筒一样，滚一遍就是一遍的血窟窿。相差的六岁在他们之间划下一道巨大的天堑，尹昉在那头，他在这头，却又没有喜鹊搭桥青鸟殷勤。

他知道尹昉怕耽误他，但他不怕被耽误，他怕的是寂寞也更怕错过。他的人生只过了二十年，尚且没见过尹昉口中所描绘的新天新地，可那些又怎么样，他想要那些，也想要尹昉，想要他们共同的孩子，这并不矛盾。

谁都不是生来什么都会，特别是为人父母。没有人授课解惑，也没有考前复习，更没有参考答案，无数的年轻人就被命运丢上了考场，在令人窒息的生活压力里，匆匆忙忙填上此生就这么一张的考卷，等待着几十年后发下没有后悔药时光机可以挽回的成绩。

他在回来的路上给母亲打电话，第一次拨号时没人接，第二次只响了一声他就挂断了。他想在同学里寻求帮助，但也没有人可以能给他经验借鉴。

人生没有指南手册，也没有不会犯错的导师，永远都是你一个人孤独地站在生命的十字路口，周围的人七嘴八舌，但却没有人会对你的决定负责。做决定的是你自己，走那条路的是你自己，承担起这个选择所带来的一切后果的，也只能是你自己。

 

他滑开手机锁屏，胡乱地刷着社交软件。开学时尹昉约他见一面的信息早就被他设成了置顶，但是那天他却因为尴尬跑路了。学校的代课群弹出新信息，他顺手点开，有人在找选修代课，大学生性健康教育。

八个字映进他眼里，上学期写论文时查过的那堆中文外文的文献排着队，呼呼隆隆纷纷扬扬地跑进脑海。他又想起尹昉脸上的病态红晕，想起在楼梯上的脱力，想起今天见到他时苍白的脸色。

黄景瑜突然从负面情绪中醒了过来，从床上坐起来，飞快地给王彦霖发信息，然后翻出钱包，点了一遍现金，再把电子钱包里的余额全部提现，拿起公交卡和钥匙就出了宿舍。

 

如果我不知道我要做什么，那就能做什么就先做什么。

总要做点什么，才能向对方证明自己。

 

尹昉发现自己睡得一天比一天长，体内alpha信息素的消失让他不由自主地情绪低落，同时又每分每秒害怕着失去这个孩子。楼下老教授的狗叫了两声，他从床头柜上摸到信息素药物，手还没收回来，旁边的手机就振动了一下。

他放下药盒把手机拿过来，点开微信，那个灵魂画风的喷水鲸鱼游到他信息列表最上面，顶着个未读的小红点。

Johnny黄景瑜：昉儿你起了吗？起了的话，看见这条信息能不能开一下门。

尹昉觉得太阳穴在突突地跳着疼。他努力地想把这个大孩子从这场突如其来的变故里摘出来，竭尽所能将损失降到最低，然而多少道理都推不开恋爱中的年轻人，这使他感到无力。

他也年轻过，也是从二十岁走过来的。那时的他可能不如二十岁的黄景瑜像太阳一样散发着炽热又耀目的光芒，但也是对这个其实并不美好的世界怀揣着乐观和希望。

年轻人总容易把事情想得太简单，这不是错，但他是这段关系里的年长一方，已经快要踏进而立之年，快要是一个孩子的父亲，他总要把所有的事情考虑到，为他自己，为这个孩子，也为黄景瑜。

可是现在看起来，黄景瑜不想要他的考虑。

 

时间就在他隐隐的头痛中过去了二十分钟，尹昉觉得耗下去也没什么意思，大男孩也没再给他发什么消息。他拿过信息素药物，却发现床头杯子里没水了。

在经过客厅的时候，他还是动摇了一瞬，改变方向走到门前，从门镜里向外看去，一米八七的大男孩正在站在他家门口。“咔哒。”面前的门打开了，黄景瑜赶紧向还穿着睡衣的尹昉露出一个有小虎牙的笑容：“昉儿你醒了呀！”

尹昉点点头，“有什么事吗？”“我来给你送点东西。”尹昉看向他递到面前的两个袋子，一个印着一家早餐店的logo，另外一个印着附院的名字。

他不由自主地皱起了眉毛，“这是什么？”黄景瑜打开一个袋子给他看了一下，“这个是给你带的早餐，豆浆可能有点凉了，你要是喝的话温一下。”

尹昉却指着另外一个袋子：“我问的是这个。”“这个是信息素，你每五天打一支就行，静脉注射或者打在腺体上都可以。”黄景瑜也打开了一下这个袋子，里面有一个便携式的冷藏盒，医院里通用的那种。

“只有三支，等你用完了我再给你送过来。”黄景瑜把两个袋子都收好口，塞进尹昉手里。

 

“哎呦喂我的个爷爷，您下次半夜离家出走前能不能跟小的们知会一声。”郭家豪看着推门进来的黄景瑜，一嗓子嚎开了，“我们仨以为你要在宿舍呆着的，谁都没带钥匙，吃完饭回来发现宿舍门锁了，校园卡没带宿管大爷不让拿备用钥匙，在隔壁屋等了你仨小时你都没回来，甜甜借了把榔头砸了门锁才算完。”

黄景瑜摸了摸鼻子，不好意思地笑了一声：“走得急忘了跟你们说一声，到后来手机没电了。”郭家豪摆摆手：“没什么大事，就是进不来门还一夜联系不到你，都急得不轻。对了景瑜，你干什么去了？”

“去了趟医院。”黄景瑜把外套往旁边一扔，躺在床上打了个哈欠。郭家豪从上铺探下头来：“你生病了？吃药还是打针？”“没有，就是去抽了管血。”

小麦也从蚊帐里伸出头：“妈耶，你检查啥还得抽血啊？”“提信息素。”黄景瑜的声音迷迷糊糊的，为这事他在医院呆了一夜，现在困得不行。

郭家豪探出半个身子扒拉开他蚊帐：“那东西一个单位就要半管子血，崽，你这是抽了多少？”“没多少，护士不让多抽，比献血时拿个熊少点吧。老哥们，别问了，我快要困死了，让我赶紧补会觉成吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要先承认错误，我已经彻底放飞了自我，以后会出现什么我也不知道，反正我是写的时候感觉一章比一章差……烂尾大概说的就是我的了吧，唉。  
> 熊是我们学校献血活动时给的奖励，献多少才能拿到我不知道，我全宿舍都没能成功献过血，都被老师以太瘦为理由打回来了……就很sad，我想要那个熊，特别大特别可爱……但是去年我巴巴的看了很久的朋友圈发现，能拿到熊的基本上都是蓝孩子，但是也不多……可能老师不让女生献那么多吧……啊感觉更sad了……  
> 关于信息素问题我大概在第五章讲过了，老师现在肯定不会让他咬一口，那就只能去提取信息素了……这段完全没有科学性，我连单位都不懒得想了，就把它当胰岛素写了【】


	9. Chapter 9

“让我掉下眼泪的 不止是志愿填错

让我更加想哭的 不止考试的繁多，

余路还要走多久 都逃不出你的魔咒…… ”

 

“喂您好……”

“黄！景！瑜！”

 

电话里中年妇女中气十足火冒三丈的声音成功吼得整个宿舍都转头看向黄景瑜的床铺，当事人更是直接吓得一个打挺坐起来，脑袋碰上了上铺床板都来不及管，只捧着手机冲那头解释：“妈你听我说……”

“听你说什么啊？！啊？！我昨天和你舅妈去做个头发没接你电话，还奇怪你怎么想起来给我打，早上彦霖就打电话告诉我说你搞出人命来了！你有本事了啊你！这么大的事情都不跟家里说一声！你厉害！你气死我算了！”

黄妈妈的声音气的直发抖，黄景瑜觉得被这样一连串炸弹轰炸的脑袋快要裂了一样的疼，但还是放软了语气：“妈我也是昨天才知道，不是不跟家里说……而是我不知道……不知道怎么跟你们说。”他揉了揉自己一头乱发，语气颓废。

“什么怎么说？！彦霖都跟我说了，omega是你老师，你是不是怕这个？傻孩子，你怕这个干什么啊！”早上王彦霖给她打电话，说了黄景瑜和尹昉的事情，她简直要气昏过去，挂了电话就给黄景瑜打电话兴师问罪来了。然而在听见自己儿子那么沮丧的声音时，还是忍不住软了心肠。

“小姨，这事确实是景瑜有错，但是他也是刚知道。那个孩子可能保不住，他昨天晚上就跑来抽血，在这等了一夜，信息素刚提取出来就带着走了。”王彦霖的声音在她脑海里回响起来，泪水就顺着眼眶的掉了下来。她的孩子再怎么长大，也是永远是她怀里的小团子。

 

黄景瑜一听见自己亲妈声音夹了哭音，瞬间觉得脑袋更疼了：“不是，妈，诶妈，有话好好说，你先别哭啊。”

“我是让你气的，这么大的事你不跟家里说你跟谁说啊，我的傻孩子。”黄妈妈缓了缓，“你什么时候让我见见他？你闹出这个事来，就算对方再喜欢你，这个歉我也是要去道的。”

“妈，我不知道怎么跟家里说，就是怕这个。”黄景瑜的头发已经被他自己挠的跟个鸡窝一样了，“尹昉他吧……他不想把我卷进这个事情来，他想自己养孩子。”

“这怎么行呢？！”黄妈妈叫起来。“这事现在，还真的就这样。妈，你别来添乱了，我闯下的祸我自己收拾，我二十了，妈，我是个成年男人了，我总要去做点什么事，来向他证明我不是小孩子，我能担起这个家。”

黄景瑜这句话说的很慢，然而却又让黄妈妈酸了鼻子，她擦擦眼泪：“那你要家里帮什么忙一定要跟妈妈说呀，下周彦霖婚礼，你和老师来不来？”“我去，他去不去……我不知道，现在他的事情我都不知道……诶妈你不要担心，真没什么大事，有事我会跟你说的。”

黄妈妈又不放心的多嘱咐了几句，才挂了电话。黄景瑜长出一口气，刚想躺下，才意识到他是在宿舍里接的电话，而他的三个室友，无一缺席，全部在场旁听完了这通电话。

 

他从蚊帐里伸出头去，小麦和王雨甜都把自己掰成一个脊背笔直的直角坐在床上用电脑，郭家豪的鞋还在床下。“刚刚吵到你们了吧？”他小心翼翼的问了一句。

王雨甜和小麦齐刷刷的停止了动作，转头看向他上铺。郭家豪被两个室友盯得发毛，天知道他们仨刚刚多想夺门而逃，我不该在这里，我该在房顶。“没事没事，现在还不到午睡时间。”何止不到，他们连午饭还没吃呢。

黄景瑜缩回蚊帐里，郭家豪接受到两个室友的眼光信号发射，内心哀嚎一声，但还是往下铺伸出半身，看着蔫头耷脑的宿舍老小，“那个啥，景瑜，你不要觉得我们……唉，怎么说呢，我们之前还在担心你是不是失恋了。”

小麦点点头，“是啊，我们都怕你受打击太大，毕竟那天宿舍一股子海鲜味……”他后半句话直接让王雨甜瞪了回去，全宿舍最高海拔接过话茬，“真的景瑜，你别担心，别人我不知道，至少我们哥三个，不会因为这事觉得你怎么样的，你昨天做的，真的特爷们，我是真这么觉得的。”

小麦和郭家豪都赶紧点头表示同意。黄景瑜抬头看看他们，其实这事没必要解释的，这事传开了又会怎么样，他被别人怎么看，和他们三个都没什么关系。但是当有人真的愿意以真心待你，愿意把你当成亲密的朋友，说不感动是假的。

 

尹昉看着桌子上的冷藏盒，里面放着细细的三支针管，每一支都装满了液态信息素。他拿酒精棉在自己侧颈腺体处擦了擦，拿出一支拔开针帽扎下去。

那透明无色的液体在进入身体的一瞬间，他仿佛置身于海洋之中，被温柔的波涛包围，有巨大的鲸鱼游过他身旁，在浪花中翻了个身，发出一声鸣叫，像是小孩子在讨要喜欢一样。

柔软又温暖的感觉流遍全身，之前的不安和焦虑全部都被抚平，一种幸福感从心底升腾而起。他所阅读过的所有书籍，所学习过的所有知识，都没有告诉过他，感受到alpha的信息素进入身体是这样美好。

尹昉感觉到自己的味道也变了。他从第二性别觉醒开始，就没有闻到过自己的信息素。但这不意味着他没有信息素，他的信息素也有存在感，也能对alpha产生作用，只是他的信息素像是风，无味无形，不可捕捉。

而现在他的信息素有了海洋的气息，要比黄景瑜本人更淡更轻，像是站立在沙滩上，海风迎面卷起碎发亲吻前额。而味道更浓重一点的海浪拂过他的指尖，像是虔诚的礼拜。浪涛声如同年轻人有力的心跳，而他就正被环抱在怀里，安全又平静。

他发现自己脸颊上有泪，那支细细的、空掉的针管正静静的躺在他手心里。

 

信息素的有效程度超过了黄景瑜的预期，周二站在讲台上的尹昉看起来精神已经好了很多，生命力正在回归到他身上。也许是错觉，尹昉讲课时环视过全班的目光，会在他身上多停留那么一瞬。

放在以前，这个变化可能会让他高兴的尾巴摇出连影，然而现在他甚至有点希望尹昉看不见他。这事始末被王彦霖知道之后，他结婚在即还在急诊值大夜抢救病人的表哥不知道哪来的闲工夫，给他介绍了一堆教授副教授的课题组。

大概所有海大医学院的教授副教授面试本科生都一个德行，给你一堆全英论文，看完写个summary，再找个时间见个面提问一下读文献的成果。黄景瑜觉得他最近几天看的文献，加起来比他高中做过的阅读短文都要多。

他点开手机看了看日程表，下午要去生理学的张教授那里走一趟，晚上还得坐公交回主校区。提取信息素的费用肯定不算在医保里面，他也不愿意老是依靠家里，在学生会里的小麦帮他找了个图书馆勤工俭学岗，他自己又在主校区找了份兼职。

老校区太小，指甲盖大小的地方，又是寸土寸金的地段，找个兼职简直麻烦到爆炸。相比起来，主校区因为有校园内的商业街，学生兼职的机会要多得多，就是得天天挤运奴船一样的82路公交打来回。他第一天去的时候，被海大和隔壁大学的学生差点挤成活不到港口的沙丁鱼。

 

黄景瑜对着手机屏幕看了一眼自己的已经快要变成千层饼的眼皮，想想明天要去见王彦霖和表嫂，还有舅舅舅妈他亲妈，他内心的小人简直就要仰天痛哭。他按开屏幕，在社团群里问有没有哪个小姐姐愿意借他粉底和遮暇一用，当然要是还能帮他化妆就最好了。

“下周二的这节课是混合教学，班长分一下组，各组的题目我已经发在教学平台上了，你们组内自己分工合作，选一个人上来讲课，明白了吗？”尹昉看着已经听课听蔫了的一屋子学生趴在桌上纷纷哀嚎，把麦在桌子上敲了敲，电流尖叫音立刻就平定了教室里的骚乱。

“我这个学期准备收几个本科生进课题组，有兴趣的同学可以加一下这个号，不是我的，你们一个学姐的，她会给你们布置考察任务，下个周周末我会来面试。”

他转身在黑板上写下一串数字，学生们都纷纷拿手机拍下来。他看着黄景瑜还是低着头没什么反应，又补充道，“最近入秋了昼夜温差大点，你们记得添衣服。”话音刚落，下课铃就响起来，“好了没什么事，大家注意休息不要感冒，下课吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那段其实是真事，我们老师简直是天气预报和亲妈的结合体，一降温就提醒我们穿衣服。铃声是《医学》，原曲成都，我挑了一圈改编歌曲，觉得还是这个调调比较像鱼的风格【大雾】  
> 至于寝室里那段，我犹豫过要不要写，我不知道别的医学院，至少我没在我们系听说过有哪个寝室撕逼打架宫心计的，大概是因为大家平常就很累了没时间搞内斗。我们寝姑娘失恋或者和男朋友闹分手，也会很主动的向室友吐苦水求安慰，男生楼……更别说了，他们是有个人脱单，加上对门一个旁边两个一共四个寝室都能给这一个人挂条幅的。师生恋这个事情本来就充满矛盾，还是想给小黄同学一点人间温暖吧，所以就写了，希望没有引起大家不适。


	10. Chapter 10

王彦霖正低着头和妻子正看礼宾名单，闻见一股海洋的味道，他还以为是黄景瑜到了，一抬头发现是尹昉，精神焕发面带微笑的omega看起来和上周病怏怏的状态简直宛若两人。

可怜我如老父亲操碎了心。他默默给自己掬了把同情泪。我家的白菜被猪拱了，我家的猪终于拱了白菜，然而拱我家白菜的就是我家猪，我家猪拱的就是我家白菜。

尹昉看他皱着眉毛神游天外的样子，忍不住笑了起来。新娘和他们都是同学，还并不清楚究竟发生了什么，闻到他身上的海洋气息，惊奇地问尹昉：“你有对象啦？”

尹昉点点头，新娘特别高兴地拍了一下手，“这可真是大好事！男的女的？什么时候让我们见见呀？”说着伸手去拉旁边的丈夫。

“一会就见着了。”尹昉还没来得及张口，王彦霖就先接了话茬，新娘愣了一瞬，隔着西服就去掐他胳膊：“好啊你个王彦霖，你什么时候知道的！都不告诉我！”

 

小两口打打闹闹的功夫，黄景瑜也来了。他戴了个棒球帽又加了个口罩，整个人包的和个怕狗仔跟踪的大明星一样。他哥看不惯，上手就把帽子给他摘了：“你也不嫌捂得……哎哟景瑜你这眼睛怎么搞得？”

黄景瑜赶紧一把捂住他嘴，探头往大厅里瞧，看着尹昉在大厅里和熟人寒暄起来，他妈也在和舅妈说着话，才放开手，翻了个白眼：“还不都是拜你所赐，找了那么多的课题组面试，我忙了三四天了没睡个好觉，昨晚从主校区回来让风给吹了。”

“该。我不是为你好啊，你参加个课题组以后考研履历也好看点，万一碰了大运还能保研呢。”黄景瑜抽了抽鼻子：“我现在一点也不想考研……”

话没说完就被王彦霖把帽子往脸上一扣，帽檐全挡在他脸前。“麻利把你眼皮子上的遮瑕洗了去，画的跟刮大白的一样。”还顺带补了一脚。

 

黄妈妈瞧见自己儿子鬼鬼祟祟的从门口溜进了洗手间，刚要跟过去，就看见了那个和王彦霖发给她的照片上一样的青年人。她对着旁边的玻璃检查了一下自己的妆容头发，拿过桌上一盘点心，想了想又换成一盘橘子。

那群大多都是尹昉王彦霖的同学，有几个两三年没见，老的跟过去了二十年一样。“诶尹昉你现在在哪呢？”“海大，我留校了。”同学特别感慨：“还是科研好啊，一线上不是人过得日子，上周我们骨外没了个副主任，他女儿才三岁。”

这种新闻不新鲜了，但是每次提都是唏嘘一片。又一个同学摆摆手：“大好日子不说这些晦气的。尹昉你是不是脱单了呀？什么时候能喝到你的喜酒？”一句话炸得一群人都往上凑，尹昉瞬间不好意思起来：“……再等等，等定下来。”

他抿着嘴唇，一双鹿眼眨巴眨巴，几个要好的omega调笑了两句，脸上就一层淡淡的粉。“你们是彦霖的同学吧？”一个很漂亮的中年omega女性端着一盘橘子走过来，“别光说话，吃点水果。”

大家礼貌的道了谢，每个人拿了一两个橘子就三三两两的散开了。她把盘子往正躲在一边喝水的尹昉面前递了递，微微笑着：“你也拿一个，很甜的。”

 

黄景瑜在洗手间里洗了两遍脸，奈何小姐姐的遮瑕防水防汗，他手头也没什么卸妆产品，把眼周都洗红了才擦得差不多。他擦干净脸上的水，两个alpha男性正巧进来洗手，交谈就落进他耳朵里。

“没想着尹昉有对象了啊，之前去海南开研讨会时，药学那个追过他的alpha还问我他有没有结婚来着。”

“你没听他说还没定下来吗，谁知道什么情况。”

“也是，他这么多年都没见着有点动静，也不会一朝一夕就开了桃花。他得多大了？二十六了？”

“……差不多吧，他当时比全班都小，当时还有个老师不还以为他是谁带来体验大学生活的弟弟，苦口婆心的劝了他半天不要学医，结果发现他已经大三了。”

“再等等也就等这么几年，过了三十多能找个看对眼的就赶紧结婚生孩子去了，你最近相亲相得怎么样了？”

两个alpha洗完手整理了一下仪表就出去了，没在意旁边有个年轻人一直低着头。黄景瑜握了握手里的一团纸巾，有一点水渗出来，松开手，又掉了他满手心的纸沫子。

他扔掉纸团，抬步往外面走。出来洗手间环顾一圈没找着尹昉，再环顾一圈倒是看见了他妈，他摸了摸自己眼眶犹豫要不要过去挨这顿骂，却看见他妈和一个年轻人说完话就走开了，那年轻人也跟着站起身来，一回头，哎呦，不是尹昉是谁。

 

  
隔着半个大厅，尹昉眯着眼睛看了看他，然后走过来，抬手往上推了推他帽檐，不出意外也被吓了一跳：“你这眼睛怎么搞得？”

黄景瑜蔫蔫的抬眼看他：“我哥的锅。”“你感冒了？”尹昉听见他的鼻音，皱起了眉毛，“吃药了吗？”他赶紧点点头：“昨晚就吃了，睡了一觉现在好多了。”他昨晚睡了几个小时估计只有天知道。

尹昉不放心的靠近抬起手去探他额头温度，吓得黄景瑜浑身都僵了。这简单粗暴的测体温方式没什么真正意义上的用处，骤然拉进的距离却让他闻见了尹昉身上的信息素味道。

我的。我的。他有点开心的想。真好闻，比我还好闻。

尹昉又摸了摸自己额头温度，确定并不发热后松了一口气，就看见面前一米八七的大个子咧着嘴傻笑。他脸上又泛起一层粉，退开一点距离，“笑什么。”

大男孩好像更开心了：“你长得真好看。”他脸上的粉又深了点，清清嗓子：“别闹。你怎么来的？”“骑共享单车啊。”“一会我开车带你回去吧，再吹着风你得发烧。”

“我有驾照，要不我开车你休息？”尹昉怀疑的上下打量了一下黄景瑜：“你？我车新买没两年，我是不要车还是不要命了？”“你信我啊昉儿，之前我哥下夜班没公交了都是我去接他的。”大男孩低着头凑过来，急着证明自己，被尹昉偏头躲开。

好好好，我信你。他却在心里这样说。

 

  
两个靠着实验台玩手机的研究生看见尹昉进来，赶紧把手机塞进白服口袋：“老师好。”“闲着干什么呢？之前的western出结果了？”

一个研究生摇摇头，指指房顶上都没亮起的日光灯：“老师，电路故障，一早就报修了，学校说很快来人，这一早上了都没动静。”

尹昉抬手按了几次开关，确实停电了。他掏出手机翻了翻通讯录，“喂您好，我是生化的尹昉，研究所这边停电了，学生实验室那边能借我们几台机器跑western吗？”

“我看一下，可以，只是钥匙已经被拿走了，今天上实验的是临儿一班和临床八九班，您联系一下他们班长拿钥匙吧。”

“好，谢谢您。”尹昉收了线，指挥着研究生带着样品去实验楼，给临儿的班长打了电话，坐了一会又怕这两个玩手机上瘾的找不着本科生实验室在哪，最后决定还是跟了过去。

 

  
实验楼里阴凉又安静，除了自己上楼的脚步声什么都听不见。尹昉的手机突然“叮——”的一声在他口袋里响起来，他划开屏幕解锁，灵魂画风的鲸鱼又顶着小红点游到消息列表最上面。

Johnny黄景瑜：昉儿，你下午有时间吗？我去给你送信息素。

三天前尹昉用掉了最后一支信息素，他最近除了不可避免的妊娠反应外，身体状况已经好了很多。之前他给杜主任打电话，对方表示可以来医院做个检查，如果信息素水平升上来了，每支信息素之间的时间可以延长到一周到十天一次。

十几天来，来自黄景瑜的海洋气息已经渗进他生活的每个缝隙，他甚至觉得自己衣柜里都藏着一片海洋，早上掀开被子可能会冒出一头鲸鱼。对方尚未和他共同生活，就好像已经在一起了很久很久。他犹豫着要怎么回复黄景瑜，“叮——”一声又进来一条：

Johnny黄景瑜：昉儿，你晚上想吃什么？我一起带回去？烤鸭怎么样？

……不怎么样。正隔三差五闹妊娠反应的尹昉一想到上面那层油汪汪，就觉得忍不住的犯恶心。他正要回复，突然楼上传来一声巨响。

下面生理实验室的老师抱着肚子慢慢挪出来，往楼梯间里探头。“尹老师，这是怎么了？”他茫然的摇摇头，女老师仰头看着没有人的楼梯间继续猜测，“听这么大个动静，像是什么坏了。”

“您回去休息吧，我上去看看。”他说着把手机塞回口袋，往楼上走去。这个声音实在是太大了，是什么坏了？三楼四楼五楼的形态学和机能学都没开门，六楼的分析实验室是上生化实验的地方，他突然害怕起来。

他推开实验室与楼梯间的防火门，正好有几个学生跑过，他拉住其中一个问：“刚刚发生了什么？”

 

“好像是临儿实验室的离心机转子飞出来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 离心机这个事情真的很严肃了，我一个学长考研复试因为离心机操作没配平没过，实验室老师也跟我们讲过她读硕读博时有两次离心机转子飞出来把地板和天花板各砸了个坑。  
> 骨科那个是我爸住院时遇上的一件事，当时我还没读大学，他特别感慨的跟我说了好几次，后来我学了医，他就再也没提过。表哥说的刮大白是北方方言，就是刮腻子，这个不懂的可以搜一下。


	11. Chapter 11

临儿实验室门口围了好几圈学生，尹昉和其他老师不得不先维持秩序让学生们各回各的实验室。等疏散完人群，他才看见实验室里的情况。

本科生实验室用的离心机转速并不算快，飞出的转子只是把地面砸出了一个不小的坑，所幸并没有伤人。除却在事故发生的一瞬间跑出实验室的一小部分学生，其他都正远远的躲着报废了的离心机和转子，其中还包括他那两个被吓得靠墙发抖的研究生。

儿科里面女多男少，黄景瑜个子又是最高的那一个，尹昉一眼就看到了他。他背后还躲着两个omega女生，其中一个正伏在另外一个肩上小声啜泣。

实验室老师已经去检查离心机了，尹昉看着黄景瑜，张了张嘴，找回自己的声音：“班长呢？有谁受伤了？”一个女生从人群里面走出来，“老师，没人受伤。”“没受伤就行，都别害怕了，没事的，你们还想继续做完这个实验吗？”

学生里有摇头有点头的，回应的声音也小小的。“想继续做的来隔壁实验室，其他的学生可以回宿舍休息了，有什么问题给我打电话，不要害怕也不要不好意思。”

 

  
学生们慢慢地走动起来。那个哭泣的小姑娘走过时，他摸了摸她的长发，“没事，别怕了，没事的。”小姑娘眼里含着泪点点头，抽抽鼻子跟着同学一起去了隔壁实验室。

尹昉看着学生们纷纷离开实验室，也抬步往外走，突然有人拉住他的胳膊，接着alpha的信息素散开，就好像海洋迎面翻起巨大浪花，落在沙滩上时却一点也不重，那漫上的海水温柔的触碰了一下他，就很快又退开。

他回过头，黄景瑜正看着他，海浪就在他们身边翻涌。尹昉冲他笑了一下，“下午有课吗？”黄景瑜皱着眉头摇摇头，他继续道，“那来我家吃饭吧，我做饭。”

“信息素我放宿舍了……”“没事，不急，你想吃什么？烤鸭？”尹昉拿出手机看了看时间，“你还想继续做实验吗？那我先去买点菜。”黄景瑜犹豫了一下，什么都没说，点点头，慢慢放开了抓着他胳膊的手。

尹昉让两个研究生把样品放回研究所，又问了实验室老师几句情况，才回过头看着并没有离开的黄景瑜：“去做实验吧，你做完直接去我那就行，要是我回来晚了，你就找楼下教授要备用钥匙。”

 

  
烤鸭的味道熏得尹昉一路忍不住的反胃，他怕加重黄景瑜的紧张，在楼下缓了缓才上楼。一米八七的大男孩没玩手机，特别乖的站在他家门口，看见他上来赶紧接过他手里的东西。

“买这么多啊……”他换鞋的时候听见黄景瑜小小声的一句，笑了一声，“我看你个子高，就多买了点菜。你去洗个手，过来帮厨吧。”

大男孩接着听话的趿拉着拖鞋去卫生间了，他一边把青菜从购物袋里挨个拎出来，一边又补了一句，“洗手液泵不太好用，你别太使劲，转一转再按就好了。”

回应隔着厨房门传来，尹昉手撑着流理台，从他听见离心机转子飞出，到安抚完学生再去买菜，一个多小时过去，一切都按部就班。直到现在，恐惧和紧张感才终于追上了他。

“昉儿，盘子放哪里了？我把烤鸭倒出来。”“我给你拿。”他蹲下身打开碗柜门，能看见指尖抖得像是第一次上动物实验的本科生。又不是没见过这样的事故，吓成什么样了。他在心里自嘲了一声。

就连生死他也不是第一次直面了。如果说，当年学医过程中面对生死带来的是沮丧，母亲的逝去带来的是悲痛，那么当今天他意识到黄景瑜被放在这无可挽回的一线之隔上时，他感到的是恐惧。

恐惧于生命的脆弱，恐惧于命运的无常，更恐惧于机会的错失，和他差一点就错过了这个人。

黄景瑜正好推门进来，“我想吃这个小半个月了，宿舍那群谁都不和我一起去……”他接过盘子，又把老师拉起来。海洋潮湿清新的味道再次笼罩了尹昉，身后alpha的心跳也落进他耳朵里，嘭嘭，嘭嘭，所有的情绪都渐渐安静下来。

黄景瑜感受到老师的放松，收回了手拿着盘子走出厨房，闻到油香味忍不住撕了一块鸭皮。“不许偷吃！”还没来得及塞嘴里，尹昉就一声喝止，他抬头看了看关着的厨房门，抽了抽鼻子，不甘心的把那块皮又放了回去。

 

  
两个人一人炒了一个青菜，一盘土豆丝一盘西兰花，菜端上桌的时候，小米粥也好了。黄景瑜眼巴巴的看着热气都散的差不多的烤鸭，觉得自己的胃黏膜都要自我消化了。

尹昉出来的时候，看到的就是大型犬摇尾求可怜的样子，他把粥往对方那里推了推：“饿急了？快吃吧。”黄景瑜也顾不上什么了，饥饿使他失去理智，尹昉看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，又帮他多夹了几筷子菜。

“昉儿你也吃呀。”黄景瑜填补了最初的饥饿之后，才意识到老师几乎没吃什么。他咬着筷子尖想了想，把那盘烤鸭往对面推了推，尹昉不自觉的抖了一下眉，又给他推回来，夹了一点土豆丝慢慢的咀嚼着。他是真的反胃。

年轻的alpha很明显不太能体会到妊娠反应的痛苦，又试图给他夹一点鸭肉吃，都被他拒绝后好像才反应过来，放下筷子跑到客厅打开自己的背包，拿出印着附院名字的袋子。

“我明后天去做个检查，如果信息素水平上来了，注射周期可以延长的。”尹昉接过袋子放在一边，示意他坐下，“赶紧吃吧，趁热吃。”他看着大男孩有点愣怔好像手足无措的样子，又补了一句，“晚上想吃什么？”

“啊？”沉浸自己疑似被嫌弃了的失落里的黄景瑜没反应过来，抬头却看见老师眼睛里闪着的笑意：“我是说，你晚上也过来吃吧，总比挤食堂来的好。”

 

 

接下来的半个多月，黄景瑜都按着饭点准时来他家门口报道，有时还会带点水果。不过年轻人明显是没多少挑水果的经验，橘子都是让人牙倒的酸。

他也愿意给对方不动声色地透一些自己的小习惯，比如喜欢吃辣但是吃不多，比如不爱吃甜的。黄景瑜也很仔细的记在心里，豆浆里的糖消失了，土豆丝里出现了一点呛味的辣椒。

信息素注射的周期延长到了一周一次，他下午又去做了一次检查，结果正常到令人欣喜。杜主任旁敲侧击的劝他下次让alpha陪同一起来做检查，他有点不好意思，支支吾吾的应付了过去。

从医院出来，他去了商场买了一点肉，周五没有晚自习，他准备和黄景瑜一起包水饺。一进宿舍区，路就被人群堵了个正着，他不得不停下车。“这是怎么了？”他降下车窗问一个围观的学生。“告白的吧，好像是倒追的，半小时前就围在AB男生宿舍那里了。”

他往那边探头看了看，人群一阵骚动，好像是主角来了。他在车里能看见站在楼下的人，就是那天在临儿实验室里哭泣的女生。小姑娘穿了条白裙子，一头长发，甜美可爱。

人群正好挡住了另外一个当事人，他离得也远，听不见女孩子说了什么，就看见她脸红起来，然而很快又变白。下一秒，女孩子尖锐的声音响起来，他想听不见都难：“黄景瑜！你就一点都不喜欢我吗！一点都没有吗！”

尹昉叹了口气，把车窗升上去。人群渐渐开始散去，他发动汽车，开进教师公寓区。

 

  
揉面的时间里，敲门的声音突然响起来。“等一下。”尹昉喊了一声，敲门声就听话的停了下来。他把手指上的碎面搓下来，洗干净了手才去开门。

大男孩单肩背着一个包，手里拎着一个袋子，他不由得多看了两眼，确定不是附院的才放心下来。黄景瑜感觉到他没来得及收回去的目光，打开袋子给他看了一眼，一罐子橘子瓣。

“我挑了一下，没有酸的。”他买了五六斤橘子，一开始宿舍仨哥们还帮他试吃，后来实在是被他挑橘子必酸的神奇buff逼得不得不赶紧跑路，小麦甚至表示最近看到他出现，觉得自己唾液分泌量都会增加。

要不是自己亲妈说多吃点水果可以缓解妊娠反应，他也快放弃了。尹昉愣了一瞬，不由得笑起来，接过罐子，上面还贴着原来爆米花的标签没撕掉：“洗手来帮忙吧，今晚包水饺。”

黄景瑜的眼睛一下子亮起来，“昉儿你怎么想起包饺子了！我这就来！”尹昉把罐子放进冰箱，继续揉面，对方很快就风风火火的跑回来，拿出肉开始剁饺子馅。

 

  
给情报的是黄景瑜亲妈，知子莫若母，尹昉专门多包的那一盘饺子也被他吃了个干净。吃完晚饭黄景瑜主动帮他收拾餐桌，尹昉打开冰箱，里面一罐橘子瓣，还有剩下的一支信息素。

犹豫间黄景瑜就端着盘子进厨房来了，看到那支针管。“哦哦哦那个，昉儿，我明天给你送过来，今晚我得去主校区。”他把盘子放进水池，洗干净手转过头来，却看见尹昉摇摇头，他心一下提到嗓子眼。

下午人群散开的时候，他发现了尹昉的车。他不知道尹昉什么时候到的，也不知道尹昉听见看见了什么。等待开门时他觉得自己心率都快过速了，然而之后尹昉没有表现出任何反应，他也只能假装无事发生。

尹昉把针管递给他：“我揉面揉累了，你帮我打。”说着转过身去，拉了拉领子，把侧颈的腺体暴露在他面前。

黄景瑜咽了口口水。omega的腺体正散发着淡淡的、类似于他自己信息素的味道，只是更柔更淡。他觉得自己好像回到了童年，每天早上骑着自行车路过江边，江风迎面吹来，还有阳光照在身上。

他握了握手里的针管：“昉……昉儿，我没给人打过针。”尹昉闻言斜着瞥了他一眼，他顿时又开始无尽的后悔起来，但是他确实没干过这个活，连实验室里的兔子都是他负责按着腿姑娘们打针的，更别说是舍不得他疼一点的尹昉了。

“哦。”尹昉从他手里拿回针管，黄景瑜低着头，觉得人生灰暗，然而，他听见了尹昉又说，“那你……你会临时标记吗？咬一口就行。”

 

  
他噌得抬起头来，看见了尹昉泛红的耳朵。对方把领子更往下扯了一点，不自然的拧开头。黄景瑜发现自己伸出的双手在发抖，他把omega抱进怀里，对方也在轻轻发抖。

临时标记利用的是唾液里的信息素，浓度比血液里更低，要经常补标记。尹昉垂着眼睛，“以后你要是愿意，就住过来吧。”

他感到对方的嘴唇印上腺体，一个轻轻的亲吻，他闭上眼睛，下一秒尖尖的虎牙就刺破了他的皮肤。

黄景瑜觉得鸭绿江上的波光简直要照痛他的眼睛，但是明媚的晨光里，有人回过头向他伸出手，清新的海风从那人身上吹来，眉下有一滴蜜点画上的痣。

鲸鱼在海浪里潜游，偶尔浮出水面喷出一段水柱，发出像是撒娇一样的鸣音，空中风里有飞鸟翱翔，清亮的叫声回应着鲸鱼，与它一起向着阳光的方向前行。

海与风，鱼与鸟，黄景瑜与尹昉。

 

 

“我爱你。”

他听见自己这样说。

 

  
他怀里的爱人吻上他。

“我也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的想在这里打成END……他俩同居啦正式在一起啦我要去换个钛合金的肝啦【x】之后还会有一点长期线的展望，不会多写，写多了就是悲惨世界了。
> 
> 我摸着我的良心讲，我这篇是想写揣球养娃的，然而没有大纲导致的问题就是，我写成了高中生爱情故事……我忏悔。
> 
> 烤鸭那个……我是觉得这种东西要两个人吃，因为一个人吃不完，然而写到一半想起来，就鱼那个一米八七的个子，饭量绝不可和我混为一谈……不想改了就这样吧……
> 
> 有小可爱提到关于老师的态度转变，其实我是觉得，老师开始的时候，一是在害怕小鱼的态度，二是想把小鱼摘出去。小鱼在追去医院的时候就已经亮明了态度，而送来信息素也表示了他不想被摘出去。“我是为你好”这句话的前提是当事人确实要觉得你是为他好，不然就是强迫，既然小鱼已经做出了选择，老师再怎么也不能勉强他，而且又都是彼此喜欢的关系，在一起就只是时间问题而已。
> 
> 在表哥婚礼上老师没有否认自己有对象了，其实就已经接纳了，而离心机事件只是让他再次意识到生死有命，不及时抓住就可能错过了。他会知道鱼爱吃饺子，就说明他曾经问过黄妈妈，他本就是打算着要承认的，告白事件有没有，他都会承认的。我觉得老师不是藏着掖着的性格，他活的很清醒，当时不想让小鱼掺和进来是清醒，敢于承认也是清醒。


	12. Chapter 12

第二年春天开学的时候，尹昉就不再是本科班的辅导员了，很明显的身孕甚至开始妨碍他去主校区给生命科学院的学生上课，黄景瑜就果断接过了开车接送他的任务。

当然，每天被尹老师拖着起床的时候，他都要后悔一遍这个决定。

今天星期六，本来是不用早起的一天，然而黄景瑜还没来得及高兴可以抱着自家omega多睡一会，就接到了班级群里艾特全体成员的通知：全体17级学生礼堂集合开考研经验交流会。

年轻的alpha如同一条离开了水的鱼，拼命在床上挣扎，“我不去听，我不想去……昉儿，要是你还是我导员多好啊，可以开假条了……”他拿毯子死死的捂着自己的头，在床上滚过来滚过去，努力不让爱人抓住他。

尹昉被他气笑了：“我要还是你导员就直接过劳死了，赶紧起床，我今天也有事要开会，你得开车送我去主校区。”说着掀起毯子一角，摸到黄景瑜的腰，他脑中警铃大作，还没来得及跳开，就被痒意直接从床上炸了起来。

 

他俩一个起不来一个不方便，早饭头一天就做好了放在冰箱里，尹昉拿出来放在微波炉转一转，等待的时间里把包收拾好，再回厨房的时候早餐已经温好了。等到盘子和牛奶杯已经在桌上各就各位，黄景瑜依然在床上挣扎不肯起。

“昉儿……”他年轻的爱人在毯子里露出一半脸，眼睛都睁不开，看起来可怜巴巴的。尹昉拉着他的手放在肚子上，别扭的亲了一下他的额头：“别闹了，乖，赶紧起。”

肚子里的小宝宝好像知道它父亲们之间的沟通，小手咚咚咚敲了一下，黄景瑜瞬间睡意消了大半，亲了亲小手敲击的地方，又和自家omega交换了一个吻。

 

礼堂里简直人满为患，信息素的味道和生命体散发出的热量让人忍不住的头疼想吐。黄景瑜百无聊赖的和室友们结束了一局吃鸡，旁边的郭家豪忙着为没及时回信息道歉跟女朋友道歉，小麦科学上网翻出去看视频，王雨甜好像也和社团哪位小姐姐聊上了天。

他点开微信，尹昉没给他发信息。点开朋友圈，王彦霖日常大夜未猝死打卡，表嫂转了喂鸡委新令，他妈妈转发的孕期omega护理须知还圈了他，再有就是班里的文艺女青发了花的照片，还配了几句他看不懂的诗……

啊……真的好困啊。他一只手放在额头上，努力从狭小的位置里找个能让他这个大高个舒服睡一会的姿势。“下面我们有请下一位优秀学生代表，医学影像学的……”他迷糊过去之前最后听到的，是台上的主持人的播音腔和礼堂里的掌声。

大概是因为礼堂里信息素太多声音太嘈杂，他这个梦做的匪夷所思。他梦见他和尹昉是海军军人，还有他寝室的三个人和生理的张老师附院的杜主任也都是，他们去一个战乱的国家里执行撤侨任务。

很快，他又梦见这个任务不过是一场电影，系主任端坐导演的宝位看着监视器，一口港味煲冬瓜。而他们都是一群演员，在沙漠里度过了一场难忘的岁月。在后来各种路演他都和尹昉在一起出现，电影节走红毯时外界千万人喧嚣，他只看进身旁人眼里。

 

“诶诶诶诶，老黄，景瑜，醒醒啦，你手机刚刚响了。”小麦的手把他从梦里像是体彩摇奖一样摇了出来，他缓了缓睁开眼睛，从喉咙里发出一声哀嚎。“啊……”“怎么了？”郭家豪转头看他。

“落枕了……玛德好疼啊……”寝室剩下的仨人幸灾乐祸的看着他捂着脖子坐起来，黄景瑜怨念的瞪了一眼他们，“还笑，室友爱呢？”

小麦带着耳机笑得灿烂：“早没了，你有尹老师爱你就行。”郭家豪也笑出了声：“赶紧看看你手机吧，刚刚振动了好几次。”

一个生理张老师的信息，黄景瑜去年最后被他挑中，结束了生不如死一样的面试地狱期。张老师要他今天下午之前记得把summary发到邮箱里，他回复完翻了翻云端同步的文档，打了包发了过去，对方很快又有了回复，说有点事要他下午来实验室。

还有两个未接电话是尹昉的，他赶紧发信息问他在哪，那边过了一会才说已经回到老校区了。黄景瑜赶紧狗腿的问你是不是挤公交了？82路那么像运奴船万一挤到了多不好，滴滴也不安全，你打不通电话等等我也行啊。

尹昉打字的速度特别慢，还不喜欢用语音，黄景瑜就看着“对方正在输入”了好几分钟，一条回复才弹进来：生理的张译老师正好从主校区过来，顺风车，你开完报告会了吗？

这话问的，开不完也是媳妇为大啊。他探着身子跟前排班长说了一声就急急忙忙往外跑。四月的老校区里，道路两侧的法桐枝叶相交，长成了一条绿色的走廊。有穿着白大褂的人神色忙碌进出实验楼，也有抱着蓝色生死恋的学生匆匆去自习。他发信息问尹昉在哪，对方又输入了几分钟，“行政楼前小花园”。

 

 

尹昉刚下车时本来是准备去学校便利店买点牛奶的，结果遇见了一个熟人——附院实习那个影像的白大褂。女孩子特别惊奇的看着他，“尹老师你怀孕啦？”

很好，这次终于知道我姓什么了。他点点头，女生在他扫码付款时，主动帮他拿着那几瓶牛奶，他收起手机要接过来，女孩子却摇摇头，和他一起往外走：“我拿着就行，您这几个月了？注意休息呀。”

“八个月。”他温柔的笑了一下，侧头看向利落短发的女孩子，“回来办毕业手续？”“还不到时候，是院里说要做考研经验交流会，把我先喊回来了。”

“考上B市医科大了？导师怎么样？”女孩子点点头，说了一个业界大牛的名字。“挺好的，这样就不用和你男朋友异地了。”女孩子却突然笑了一声，小心翼翼的扶着他在行政楼前的小花园里坐下：“我和他分手了。”

女孩子低着眉眼，把怀里的东西都放在石桌上：“我没要那个孩子，他后来知道了，和我闹，我们就分手了。我理解他，都是beta，我还搞得是放射医学，没了这个孩子，以后就算结了婚稳定下来，想再要一个也不容易。”

“老师你是不是想知道，为什么我和他分了手还报了他们学校吧？我妈当时也这么问我，她怕我伤心，劝我去南方别的大学。我说我没事，我不伤心，B市医科大那么好的学校，我为什么要换呢？”

“其实我怎么不伤心啊，孩子是我的，我和我前男友谈了八年，就这么都没了。可是我的人生还是我的，这些事就已经很糟糕了，我不能让我剩下的人生也砸进去，人总是要往前看的。”

“至于学校，我想考那里想了五年，它已经独立的成为了一个远方和梦想的符号，和我前男友没什么关系了。我曾经为了他努力变成更好的自己，可我还是要做我自己，而不是他的附属品。我做出了决定也付出了努力，就不能半途而废，我无论如何，总是要走到那里的。”

 

四月的春光照在花和叶上，被剪成碎金，飘落在她眉梢肩上，充满着生命的力量。

“我是个医学生，从进这扇校门的第一天起，我就知道每个决定都很重要，都能关乎生死决定命运。我不知道我当时做的决定对不对，可能要等十年二十年三十年，我才能知道答案，可是我知道，我要对我的决定负责，对我的人生负责。”

“我只有能对我自己负责，我才能对我未来的病人们负责，才能成为一个合格的、优秀的医生。”

 

尹昉不由自主的扬起嘴角：“你会成为那样的医生的，一定会的。”女孩子也笑了，不好意思的把刘海往耳后撩了撩，眨巴着一双眼睛，“您真是一位好老师，谢谢您愿意听我说这些。”她低头看了看手表，“尹老师，我先走啦，我和同学约好了要见一面的，老师再见。”

“再见。”他冲女孩子挥挥手，还没来得及站起来，就有个人从后面抱住了他，“你干什么，吓我一跳。”他把牛奶塞进那人手里，“开完会了？”

黄景瑜不动：“没开完，我提前打了招呼跑出来的。那个女孩子是谁？”“你学姐，来做报告的，你没看见她？赶紧站好。”

“我不。”他年轻的恋人把头全埋进他肩上，身上都微微出现了海浪的味道。

尹昉忍不住内心的吐槽要翻白眼了，抬手呼啦了一把他头发，“黄景瑜小朋友，你今年几岁啦？”“三岁不能更多了！”大男孩的声音从他肩上闷闷的传出来，气笑了尹昉，“好了别闹了，站好，你这样我累。”

黄景瑜听见这句话才不情不愿的直起身来，尹昉也站起来，抬头亲了亲恋人不开心掉着的嘴角，“别吃醋了，再这样你中午的水饺都不用沾醋了。”

“那你再亲亲我，你亲亲我我才能高兴起来。”

“你再闹就不仅没有亲亲，连水饺都没了。”尹昉瞪了他一眼，但还是忍不住又轻轻亲了他一下，把抱怨藏在嘴唇接触里，“究竟是谁需要围产期心理指导啊……”

 

“饺子什么馅的。”

“素的，没买肉。”

“不吃素的好不好昉儿，我还在长个子呢。”

“你还长！要吃自己去买，我快累死了，给你打电话不接，幸好有张老师顺路。”

“我因为太困了睡着了，张老师说下午要我去实验室，你知道是什么事吗？”

“知道啊。”

“那你快说啊昉儿，我好有个心理准备。”

“好消息，到时候你就知道了。”

“不嘛你告诉我。”

“黄景瑜！别闹！”

 

 

他们俩有的时候也会想，等这个孩子出生之后要怎么教他，教给他怎么学习，怎么生活，怎么看世界。可是他们又觉得，那是属于孩子自己的人生，他们不是不会错的导师，也没有万能的人生指南手册。

爱是本能，爱人却需要学习，学会爱人可能还需要一点点运气。希望你也能遇见你生命中的这个人，然后成长为更好的自己呀。

 

 

我的宝贝。

 

 

 

END


	13. 番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –前方车祸现场，非传统意义上的学步车，注意避雷。

尹昉体内信息素水平稳定以后，检查就做得不那么频繁了。半个月前的B超检查本来是该黄景瑜跟着去，然而那个时候他被考试包围的喘口气都难，尹昉也就没说，自己去了医院。  
后来黄景瑜知道了特别沮丧，没捞着亲眼见到宝宝的年轻爸爸蔫了好几天，没事就凑到尹昉身边要摸摸他肚子，摸到胎动就激动成了黄三岁，简直给人一种带了两个孩子的错觉。  
今天两个人终于能有时间一起去做检查，杜医生一见到他还微微吃了一惊，他知道尹昉在孕早期经历的事情，但没想到对方的伴侣是这么一个年轻的alpha。  
大概第一印象分刷的特别高，他多嘱咐了alpha几遍关于孕期的护理，黄景瑜听得特别认真，不时提了几个问题。临走的时候，杜主任还又补了几句关于孕期同房的注意事项，尹昉倒没什么反应，转头一看，自家恋人面皮上没动静，耳朵却红了个透透的。

 

两个人说到底也就只有过初见那一次，之后纯情的简直堪比中学生初恋，拉拉小手亲亲小嘴什么的。俩人搬到一起后，因为作息不一样加剧了妊娠反应，黄景瑜还曾经搬去过隔壁客房——当然后来因为他开始半夜抽筋又搬了回来。  
孕期的omega没有发情热，但却会在约20周后身体变得敏感如发情期，又会在32周后逐渐恢复正常。尹昉有时早上在黄景瑜的怀抱里醒过来时也会起反应，然而年轻的alpha睡得昏天黑地，脑袋底下还枕着一本没背完的生理学，教人不忍心弄醒他。  
今天杜医生几句话却好像不小心打开了潘多拉的盒子，他能察觉到黄景瑜在回去的路上好像一直心不在焉，看他的眼神也躲躲闪闪。尹昉起了玩心，想要逗一逗他：“前面路口拐弯，先去买点东西。”  
其实学校里有便利店，基本日常需要的东西都能买到。尹昉拿了一些新鲜蔬菜之后，又去买了点肉，导购大妈问他要不要绞成饺子馅，他摆摆手，回过头看着身后乖乖推着购物车的黄景瑜，笑着仰头亲他了一口：“给你买点好吃的。”  
小六岁特别开心的咧开一个笑，颠颠的跟上他，却看见大六岁止步在货架前犹豫，他伸着头一看——润滑剂。尹昉侧过身就看到他耳朵都快冒烟了，却还假装没看见，咬了咬下唇，拿了一瓶草莓味的，大瓶的。  
直到收银台结账，黄景瑜耳朵上的红都没消下去，收银员小姐姐把那瓶润滑剂扫完码扔进袋子里的时候，他好像都要把自己的头也扎进塑料袋里了。

 

因为绕路去了商场，两人成功撞上了晚高峰，车流彻底堵成了果酱。因为怀孕尹昉特别嗜睡，等着等着就要开始迷糊。坐姿睡不安稳，他半睡半醒间把脸往身上盖着的黄景瑜外套里面埋了埋，闻了闻味道，才又睡了过去。  
等到醒过来的时候，尹昉已经躺在自己家卧室床上，连身上的衣服都换好了。黄景瑜就靠坐在床头，腿上放着调成了最低亮度的平板，上面是还没看完的英文文献，大男孩低着头，微微的打着小呼噜，明显还没从期末的睡眠透支里把觉补回来。  
尹昉小心翼翼的起身，把被子往他身上盖了盖，蹑手蹑脚的出了卧室。厨房的锅里温着皮蛋瘦肉粥，他盛出来喝了一小碗，从购物袋里把下午买的润滑剂翻了出来，拿着去了浴室。  
黄景瑜迷迷糊糊的听见有水声，动了一下，然而睡僵了半边身子，平板直接从床上蹦了一下掉到地板上，一声巨响震得他赶紧拎起来看看屏幕有没有摔坏，然后发现，尹昉不见了。  
他还没来得及慌，浴室的门就开了。“你醒啦？”他木木的点点头，神智还没完全从周公那里走回来，缓了缓才接道：“锅里有粥，你别饿着洗澡，万一晕过去我还睡着都不知道。”  
尹昉一边擦着头发一边走到床边坐下来：“别担心，我喝粥了。”然后放下毛巾和他接了个吻，他手本来想撑在床上，结果按到了被子下面黄景瑜的手上，两个人都吓了一跳，又相视笑起来。

 

卧室里没开灯，两个人之间就只有一台劫后余生的平板提供一点光亮。黄景瑜看着他笑起来的样子，忍不住直起身亲了亲他眉下那一点痣。“今天你从医院回来的路上，是不是有什么话想跟我说？”尹昉把平板拿到一边，把重心靠在恋人身上。  
黄景瑜好像又窘迫起来，犹豫着张了张嘴，最后还是看着那双鹿眼坦白交代：“我就是……等报告的时候，我听见有护士在讨论Beta的受孕率，我第一次见你的时候，以为你是个Beta来着。”  
“我信息素没味道，你这样想很正常。然后呢，这不是重点。”尹昉挑眉看他。“……就，我就想知道，你是怎么怀上的？”黄景瑜的目光又开始躲闪，逗笑了身上的恋人。尹昉想了想：“我记得你那天带了套的。”  
“你记不记得浴室里有一场？”尹昉思索了一下，摇摇头：“我大概是断片了。”黄景瑜红着耳朵支支吾吾的跟他简略说了那时发生的事，尹昉抬头和他交换一个吻：“就是那次吧。”  
两个人唇贴着唇，年轻的一方低着眼睛：“我没进里面去啊……”他是记得选修老师曾经说不进入生殖腔的话，omega的受孕率和beta一样高，然而他身上靠着的这位老师却咧开一个笑，贴着他线条锋利的唇角，故意用气声说：  
“可是那时，你已经把我操开了啊。”

 

黄景瑜这次连脸都快红了。天地良心，他人生初体验就是那天晚上，之后因为尹昉怀孕，再多的绮思也只能埋进梦里交给五指姑娘。他听见这句话，就不由自主的回想起这人身体深处的美好感受——  
“啧，这么不经撩的？”  
说着尹昉就把手盖上了他裤裆那一大包，隔着棉质的家居服一下轻一下重的揉起来。黄景瑜咬着牙，刚想制止尹昉，对方却突然退了下去，在他腰腹部停下，抬眼向上看着他，用牙咬住他家居服裤子的松紧带。  
不知道是不是故意的，尹昉第一下连着内裤边都叼起来了，却又在下滑的过程中松开，内裤就啪的一声弹回他肚子上，而家居服就被扯到了大腿，露出黑色的平角裤。  
黄景瑜觉得尹昉大概本体是看一眼就会变成石像的美杜莎。那双清澈的眼睛看着他，却在干着这样充满引诱意味的事情，他觉得自己呼吸都快消失了，然而下一瞬，尹昉隔着他内裤，舔上了那一包。  
他差点一个打挺蹦起来，如果不是尹昉按住了他和他怕自己挣扎伤到尹昉的话。他年长的恋人顺着形状舔湿了那一块，侧头在一旁哈了几口气，又抬头看向他，然后又叼起内裤边来。  
布料湿了贴在皮肤上又被揭下来的感觉，就在尹昉看着他的目光里被放大了百倍，那一根直接就从被拉下的内裤边上跳了出来，还抖了一抖。虽然平时带颜色的笑话也不是没说过，但此刻黄景瑜现在真的是很想拿手捂着脸了。

 

比起尹昉这些有着浓烈暗示的行为，接下来的口交明显是要生疏的多。准确来说，应该是非常生疏，他的牙齿时不时的会磕到对方。这是他第一次做这种事情，黄景瑜刚才说的那次不算，那时他发情期断片了。  
而他现在是清醒的，清醒到他能感觉出那种难以言喻的味道好像正在顺着他的口腔弥散进他的鼻腔和耳内，然后渐渐充盈他的颅腔，他的意识开始变得昏沉，海浪正在一层一层地聚集起来。  
黄景瑜的手伸过来，轻轻按揉着他因为张口而不明显的下颌角，示意他吐出来。尹昉却抬头看了一眼自家恋人，然后整根吞了进去，头段进入了喉咙，那里的软骨和黏膜热情的吸吮着他。  
黄景瑜觉得自己天灵盖都要被迎面汹涌扑来的快感顶开了，他不得不在爆炸的快感里勉强找出一点清明，把尹昉推开，而他年长的恋人却在他阴茎离开自己口腔的一瞬间，还亲了一下顶端小口。  
我的天啊，这不是美杜莎，这是吸人精魂的妖精啊。黄景瑜内心波涛汹涌，一把拉过尹昉来，吻上了那双泛着水泽的饱满双唇。这个吻藏着被按捺住的无穷欲念，如同暴风雨前的波涛。然而在氧气被剥夺的同时，尹昉双手还在他胸膛上摸来摸去，手指还不安分地揉按乳头。

 

这个时候要还是不动，那就不是柳下惠，那是性无能了。黄景瑜把手从尹昉的松松垮垮浴袍前襟摸进去，他们俩都是注意锻炼的人，即使是怀孕四个多月，尹昉的肌肉也没消失多少。带着水汽的温热皮肤，如同一匹上好的锦缎，让人手一贴上去就不愿意拿开。  
他顺着肌肉轮廓从前胸摸到后背，划过如串珠一样一节节隆起的棘突，来到劲瘦有力的腰部，他用了点力抚过，尹昉就一下软了身子，作乱的双手只来得及撑住他胸膛，防止压迫到小腹。  
男性omega怀孕时孕肚并不明显，也许是因为着床位置原因，尹昉更不明显，现在看起来只像是他因为疏于健身有了一个小肚子。知道他这样子还要保护肚子很吃力，黄景瑜托着他腰臀往上带了带，就成了一个他骑坐在黄景瑜腹部靠着胸部的姿势。  
黄景瑜抬起一点头，深深吻住他，舌头在他口腔里巡视每一寸领土，同时一只手托着他屁股，另一只手的手指，顺着脊椎滑进臀裂，按进那一处高温湿热里。  
尹昉不出意料的从黄景瑜眼里看到了惊讶，在被剥夺了主动权的吻里，他还抽出点精力挑了一下眉。那处现在正淌着水，括约肌变得松弛，随着他的动作和呼吸，一下一下裹着恋人谈进去的手指。

 

黄景瑜没法形容自己此刻的内心，他一直顾忌尹昉是未标记受孕，生怕出一点差错伤到他和孩子，平常连一个交互的动作都尽量放轻放柔，更别说这种事情，也更别说如此活色生香的性爱了。  
不过既然他好像把自己家omega饿坏了，那身为一个称职的、正常的、甚至在某些方面算得上优秀的alpha，当然应该担起职责，把他喂得饱饱的。  
他多按进了几根手指，在高热的肠道里面反复撑开，等到身上恋人难耐的皱起眉头，就改变方式，两根手指顺着内壁交替按压上行，像是行走一样，一寸一寸的寻找那处开关。  
比起第一次脑子里只有干巴巴的理论知识，有过实战经验的黄景瑜很快就摸到了那块腺体。他轻轻的按了按，尹昉就眯着眼睛张开了嘴，一声小小的呻吟浸满了催情剂，飘进他耳蜗里，顺着听神经点燃一路噼里啪啦的电光火花直到大脑。  
找到之后，他却不肯继续下去了，手指只围着四周打转，一开始尹昉还等他，很快就被到处点火的手指烧掉了耐心，双手托着他的头颈，胡乱的亲吻着他的耳鬓嘴角。  
在尹昉吻上他唇的一瞬间，黄景瑜按上了他的前列腺，没有丝毫防备的尹昉被发出了一道尖声，却接着就被叼走了舌，被强行带进下一个吻里。  
亲吻制造的缺氧，和体内腺体被玩弄的快感，很快就逼得他两眼含泪。黄景瑜却又把本来扶着他腰的手转移到胸前，揉按搓弄着因为怀孕而微微变大的乳头，快感身前身后两面夹击，他无处可逃，直到在恋人怀里颤抖着释放出了自己。

 

过于激烈的快感使他耳朵里传来鸣音，尹昉沉浸在高潮后的空白里，过了一会在感觉到黄景瑜一下一下的用嘴唇亲吻着他的额头和侧颊。他浑身犯懒，黏黏糊糊靠在恋人肩上，近似撒娇一样的侧头索吻，却没忘记还有个问题没解决。  
尹昉缓了缓气，向下挪了一下身子，用两块丰满的臀肉夹住那炙热硬挺的一根。黄景瑜皱着眉头，看着他上下摆动腰，过了一会犹觉不足，用手掰开自己臀瓣，正要坐下去的时候，突然被上下换了个位置。  
这变化来的太快，尹昉只来得及本能的护住自己肚子。然而黄景瑜没给他反应过来的时间，拉开双腿使他门户大开，又用鱼际在会阴处来回摩挲了几下，让他齿间漏出几声细碎呻吟。  
接着，黄景瑜托了托他的后腰，一手掰开他的臀肉，露出正在翕张的小口，尹昉突然觉得事态正在往他无法控制的方向奔去，赶紧喊出声试图制止：“景瑜你别——”  
出乎他的意料也验证了他的预感，有温热湿润的东西捅进了那里，他用手捂住脸，即使这对于难耐的快感和难堪的姿势并没有什么用。黄景瑜对着那处小口又舔又吸，舌尖会配合着手指往里面探，牙齿也会不时划过括约肌，引起细小的快感。  
尹昉被逼得浑身战栗发抖，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，泣音却零星流出，昭告了他正在被怎样的快感凌迟。他的大腿根部正被恋人用力向外掰着，既做不到挣扎，也生出一种腿要合不上了的荒唐错觉。  
“景瑜，景瑜，”尹昉的声音又沙又哑，却像是有一万只小手在黄景瑜耳膜上挠来挠去，他在那小口上重重亲了一口，尹昉又是一声哭音，隔着泪花看见年轻俊朗的大男孩从他腿间抬起头来。“景瑜，景瑜你进来，我要你。”

 

其实不用尹昉开口，他自己都快要憋爆炸了，那沉甸甸的一条简直是迫不及待的就塞进了恋人身体里快速抽插起来。尹昉紧紧的抠住他的肩，也不管会不会留下印子或者是血痕，他被吊了太久了，现在他终于吃到了他想要的东西。  
也不知道黄景瑜是天生异禀还是脑补太久，插入后的九浅一深磨得尹昉头皮发麻，什么话都不管不顾的往外冒。不行了，要坏了，给我，慢点，别停，真棒，什么廉耻什么矜持，通通都没了，他在他恋人身下怀里，就做一个最简单的、最真实的自己。  
在这场疯狂的性爱里尹昉仅剩的一点清醒就是护住自己的肚子，很快黄景瑜也发现了这一点，慢慢减下速来，亲吻着他的额头，等他困惑的睁开被泪水模糊的双眼时，把他整个翻了个个。  
一声哭叫被埋在枕头里，年轻的alpha根本没有抽出来，一整根就在他肠道里转了一圈，接着又是狂风暴雨一样的进出，海洋般的信息素也被铺开，尹昉觉得自己好像下一秒就要淹死在这海水中，恐惧但又隐隐向往。  
因为那是黄景瑜，是他的爱人，是他孩子的父亲。  
他们紧密连接，命运相关，不可分离。  
感受到了风一样的信息素的波动，黄景瑜俯下身，亲吻那两片好像是要破出生成蝴蝶翅膀的肩胛骨，一只手找到尹昉的手，插进他指间紧紧相扣，另一只手托住身下人的小腹，温柔又稳定的覆在上面。  
他怀里抱着他的爱人，也抱着他们的孩子。  
这个想法幸福的简直要涨破他的心脏。黄景瑜把嘴唇贴在尹昉的腺体上，发起最后一波冲刺，在射出的同时，尖尖的虎牙咬破了皮肤，唾液里的信息素渗进了里面。  
风又裹挟上了海洋的味道。这对年轻的恋人就倒在海风海浪里，交换着粘腻的亲吻，享受事后宁静的一刻温存。

 

“你从哪学的这么多花样。”等力气渐渐回笼，想起之前所有疯狂，尹昉皱着眉头啃了一口黄景瑜的嘴唇。而alpha却只是笑，又无辜又意味深长：“老师教的好。”气的他又打了一下，只是没多少实力就是了。  
“昨天爸妈打电话问我们什么时候回去过年来着。”  
“嗯。车票不都买好了？”  
“明天起来收拾行李吧。”  
“你干，我腰都快断了。”  
“好好好，我干我干。”黄景瑜轻吻尹昉累得快要合上的眼睑，“睡吧，晚安。”  
“晚安。”


	14. 番外二

“喂！爸爸！你什么时候回来呀！”

“晏晏，生日快乐！我今天值班，不回去了，你在家好好听话。”

电话那端突然就没了声音，黄景瑜一开始翻着病历没注意，过了一会才反应过来，停了手里的动作：“晏晏？”

“你不要回来啦！”小姑娘哭着喊完这句话，就把电话挂断了。黄景瑜愣愣地看着手机恢复到拨号界面，办公室的门就被人推开了：“一线会诊。”

他点点头，用手搓了把脸，手机滑进口袋里，跟着同事一起走出去。外面的走廊上，有行色匆匆的医生，也有面容疲惫的护士，更多的，是焦虑悲伤的父母，和他们正在被疾病折磨的年幼孩子。

 

  
尹昉把哭泣的女儿抱在怀里，今天是尹晏四岁生日，然而自打黄景瑜考了附院的儿科专硕，他能见到自家alpha的日子都寥寥无几，更不要说他们的小女儿了。

尹晏刚出生的时候，正好是黄景瑜大二下学期的考试月。那段时间初为父母的小两口被这个又软又小的团子搞得手足无措，特别是黄景瑜，连孩子都不会抱，生怕自己手下没分寸伤到了女儿。每次尹昉把孩子交到他怀里，他简直像抱着个炸弹要去英勇就义。

有天晚上女儿的哭声把已经睡着的尹昉吵起来，他迷迷糊糊地要去旁边婴儿床上找女儿，却发现小床上空空的。他吓出一身冷汗，赶紧推开卧室门喊黄景瑜，年轻爸爸却冲他摇摇头，他眯眼一看，在黄景瑜臂弯里小声抽着鼻子渐渐睡着的，不是尹晏是谁。

他走过去，想要从黄景瑜手里把孩子接过来，黄景瑜却用气声催他去睡觉。“你不睡吗？”尹昉揉了揉眼睛，他是早睡早起的人，这个点了能醒过来靠的全是omega本能。黄景瑜摇摇头，冲餐桌上扬了扬下巴，那上面摊着一本病理学和一本笔记。

后来尹昉觉得别人家孩子是在爸爸妈妈怀里听着摇篮曲睡着的，而自家尹晏小时候听得都是名词解释。他跟黄景瑜说，黄景瑜乐出了两颗小虎牙：“那我闺女早教做得好啊，以后Nature肯定发不少。”

他给正在自己拿勺子吃饭的尹晏擦擦脸，又摸摸小女孩扎起来的羊角辫，瞪了一眼黄景瑜：“你能不能盼点好，以后干什么不行，为什么还要学医。”

 

  
尹晏认识的头三个字不是一二三，而是黄景瑜大名。那段时间尹昉的课题到关键部分，天天在实验室没黑没白地泡着，黄景瑜就在家抱着女儿写综述。

他刚抓耳挠腮地憋了一半，张老师正好一个电话打过来。他腿上坐着女儿，伸长了胳膊去拿手机，丝毫没有觉察到自己女儿肉肉的小手按上了Backspace键。等他接完电话转头一看，他综述被删得就剩下题目和作者两行。

黄景瑜那个气得，简直想把尹晏拎起来揍。他一岁半的小女儿却丝毫没察觉到alpha父亲的滔天怒火，伸着小手，指着屏幕上“黄景瑜”三个字，张着小嘴一直“啊啊啊”。

小不点的咬字不清一直让黄景瑜很头大，尤其是现在他的尹昉牌翻译机还不在家，他只能一边努力去听一边发挥想象力去猜。父女俩你啊我啊了半天，尹晏皱着眉头撅起小嘴，一手指着电脑屏幕，一手指着alpha父亲的鼻子：“papa，papa。”

黄景瑜终于听懂了，女儿奶声奶气的声音顿时让他心里软的一塌糊涂。他把尹晏抱过来结结实实的亲了一口，然后指指屏幕上的三个字，又指指自己，慢慢地说：“黄景瑜。”

尹晏歪着头看他，半天没反应，他刚以为自己是不是自作多情听错了，小女孩就眨巴着大眼睛开了金口：“杭，金，鱼。”

……很好很好，至少对了一个字嘛。黄景瑜把语速放得更慢，嘴型放的更明显：“黄，景，瑜。”“黄金鱼！”尹晏突然间一声又急又快又尖，吓了他一大跳，还没来得及纠正，混世小魔王站起来，啪嗒啪嗒的踩着他的大腿：“黄金鱼！黄金鱼！黄金鱼！”

我就不该一时自作多情教她念自己的名字。黄景瑜此刻一边接受女儿的高分贝打击，一边努力抓好她防止踏空，内心恨不得回到几分钟前把自己打一顿，至于那篇被删的只剩下两行的综述，他早就来不及管了。

 

  
后来过了几个月，他那篇出生艰辛的综述被发了出来，张老师向家里寄了一本。黄景瑜当时在上课，正在陪女儿搭积木的尹昉就拆了快递，他随手翻开，正好是黄景瑜那一篇。

尹晏像是踩着棉花一样走到他面前，蹲下身子瞧了瞧三个铅字，用手指着那三个字：“黄，景，瑜。”她回过头看着一脸惊讶的omega父亲，露出一个有小虎牙的笑，“papa！”

下了课回到家的黄景瑜得知这事之后，激动地把尹晏抱起来举高高了好几次，拿着书要尹晏再念一遍。在亲耳听到之后，乐得见牙不见眼，还跟尹昉得瑟：“我闺女跟我亲！”

尹昉不理他这种心理年龄比尹晏大不了多少的幼稚行为，黄景瑜也不在乎，继续要女儿多念两遍，一岁多的小孩子很快就烦了，挣扎着站起来，伸着手要去她温柔的omega父亲怀里：“yaya，yaya！”小脚啪嗒啪嗒，精确命中了alpha父亲的裆部。

尹昉把女儿抱过来，幸灾乐祸地看着黄景瑜捂着那一块面肌抽搐，不由得笑出了声。而他们的小女儿，正用嘴吮着大拇指，无知无辜地看着她惹下来的这一场祸事。

 

  
因为是未标记怀孕的孩子，尹晏小的时候很容易生病，六个月一过就大病小灾的不断，在实验室忙了一天的尹昉和上了满满一天课的黄景瑜就时常要半夜带着孩子去挂急诊。

那时黄景瑜已经开始在附院见习，再加上王彦霖的原因，护士长认识这个年轻的爸爸。确定孩子没什么大事准备打点滴时，就半开玩笑的跟他说：“你女儿好小啊。”黄景瑜瞬间有点不高兴：“哪有，明明是我大，才显得她小。”

交费回来的尹昉就正好看到这一幕，一米八七的alpha小心地抱着比他胳膊长不了多少的女儿，病得迷迷糊糊的小女孩靠在他宽宽的胸膛上，委屈地抽着鼻子。尹晏被护士抱去打针时，黄景瑜抿紧了薄唇，好看的剑眉也皱起来，好像要被扎针的是他一样。

尹昉上前拍拍他胳膊，不出意料，衣服下的肌肉都硬硬的。“别紧张，你吓到人家护士了。”打针的是个年轻小护士，之前都快被黄景瑜吓哭了，听见尹昉的话十分感激地看了他一眼。

黄景瑜被自己的omega安抚下来，却又变得垂头丧气，拉起他手来，摩挲着修长的手指。“我的错。”没头没尾的一句话，尹昉却听懂了，他又好气又好笑：“你错哪了？你是细菌还是病毒啊？”他仰起头在爱人唇角轻吻一下，“别想太多。”

 

  
带尹晏去医院看病打针在很长一段时间内，已经成为了家常便饭。但是在尹晏会跑之后，这项工作的难度直线上升。前一秒还在窝在尹昉怀里因为不舒服而抽泣的小女孩，听闻要去医院，就挣扎着要往更宠她一点的黄景瑜怀里跑。

尹晏因为身体不好，不像别的孩子放开嗓子嚎啕大哭，从小就哭声很弱，像是受了天大的委屈。小女孩死死拽着他的衬衣领子，哭得一抽一抽：“我不要去、去医院，我不、我不要打针，爸爸，我不要打针。”

“乖，宝贝，我们不打针。”黄景瑜低头亲了亲女儿的发旋，把她放上儿童座椅，尹晏还不肯放开他领子，他不得不再三向孩子承诺只是去看医生不打针。

但是当医生最后诊断说要打点滴的时候，他和尹昉谁也没看见他们还发着烧的小女儿是怎么挣脱怀抱、跑出诊室的。两人一时慌了起来，赶紧追出去。小姑娘的奔跑速度比不上两个成年男性，但胜在灵活，往人群里一扎就看不见去哪了。担心着她发烧又怕她走丢的两个父亲分头围堵，过了好几分钟，黄景瑜才一把抓住了试图往医院出口逃的尹晏。

尹昉气喘吁吁得跑过来时，尹晏正哭得特别凶，两只小手用力的打着她alpha父亲的前胸：“大骗子！大骗子！”黄景瑜听她哭听得心都快碎了，打他也不躲。最后是尹昉把孩子抱过来哄了半天才平静下来，打针的问题告一段落，累到不行的尹昉一转头，就看见黄景瑜红红的眼眶。

 

  
在尹晏三岁以前的记忆里，她的父亲们虽然很忙，但也会努力抽出时间陪她做游戏，也会陪她去游乐园。alpha父亲会高高地把她举起来，omega父亲也会抱着她讲睡前故事。

然而很快，早上喊她起床送她上幼儿园的，中午给她做好吃食物的，晚上接她回家哄她睡觉的，全都变成了尹昉一个人。她只有在周末的早晨，看到黄景瑜在父亲们卧室里睡得昏天黑地，一圈重重的黑眼圈，扎人的胡茬也冒出来了。

她的omega父亲抱歉地向她解释，爸爸太忙了，所以这周不能带她去游乐园。尹晏知道要做一个懂事的孩子，可是一次两次，三次四次，黄景瑜都没有时间带她去。她也很伤心，她真的好想好想爸爸啊。

尹昉哄着怀里哭泣的女儿，也觉得有心无力。儿科人手紧缺工作压力大，就像当初带着晏晏去看病的他们两个一样，那里都是心急如焚到几乎不讲道理的父母们。黄景瑜不仅忙，还累，难得休息回家全是在补觉，他就坐在床边，无声地注视着爱人俊朗却憔悴的面容。

 

  
有时黄景瑜也会忍不住向他倾诉。之前有个血液病的孩子，因为家里负担不起医药费放弃了治疗，医生试图再争取一下，却得到了父母冷漠的回应。

“那个孩子……她和晏晏一样大，我们去查房的时候还会和我们打招呼……”黄景瑜把脸埋进双手里，“你知道她父母说什么吗？给她治病的钱要比再养一个孩子都多，不如再要一个。我知道我也理解，可是，那是一条命啊昉儿，她才那么小……”

尹昉也沉默，把他拉进自己怀里，轻轻地顺着他的背。黄景瑜伸出手环住他，呼吸里是他的味道。来自omega的清新海风，温柔地安抚着在深海里搅动波浪的鲸鱼。

医院是接触生死的地方，所有的爱恨善恶在这里都无处躲藏。医务人员的职责是拯救生命解除痛苦，但相比于命运的无常，他们能做的事情是在太少太少了。他们也是人，也会无助，也会痛苦，也会悲伤。

 

  
当年报志愿的时候，黄景瑜就是胡乱地报了分数合适的学校和专业，什么也没多想。命运阴差阳错，把他调剂进了当年新开设的临床医学儿科方向。

父母和表哥颇显忧愁，他却不觉得有什么。无论在哪个方向上，都是要努力使自己变得丰富的。他确实也在这样做着，直到遇见了尹昉，有了尹晏。

在本科的时间里，除却上课和家庭，他还要跟着课题组做实验写论文，竭尽全力让自己更快地成长起来，成长到可以和尹昉一起担起这个家。当他坐在研究生复试的考场里递上自己简历的时候，两鬓斑白的老师目光在他漂亮的履历上停了很久，慢慢开口问他：“你为什么选择了儿科？”

“不是我选择了儿科，是高考时的专业调剂。”

“你觉得你有什么优势让我们收你？”

“一方面我的履历可以证明我的能力，另一方面我是一个父亲，我认为我可以在这个领域做得比别人更好一点。”

老师好像是笑了一声，问了他最后一个问题：“现在都觉得儿科前景不好，你要是来了我们医院，发现儿科根本不是你想的那样，你会怎么办？”

黄景瑜思索了一下，抬起头看着老师的眼睛，平静而坚定：“我不知道。”

“不知道？”

“那些都是未来的事情，我不知道，只有到那时我才会知道我要做什么选择。就像我和我的丈夫，我遇见他之前，不知道会有人这么丰富，不知道爱情是这么美好，不知道有一个人会让我努力变成更好的人、又不失去自我。

“他来到我的生命里，又带来了我们的女儿，这些事情在发生之前我都不知道，这些事情也使我的生命发生了翻天覆地的变化。我们是同行，都很忙都很苦，这是必经之路，但最苦的是看不到未来，没有目标，生活迷茫。

“我现在不知道儿科前景是什么，那些和以后的我有关，我只知道现在的我想要走这条路。”

老师真的笑了起来，很满意又很高兴：“年轻人，这条路不好走。”

他也笑了，露出两颗小虎牙：“我知道，可是人生如心电图，必须要折腾起来。”

 

  
“咱们黄医生，哦哟，真的是青年才俊，长得一表人才，脾气还好，之前有个小病人因为打针一直闹，爸妈平时宠太多哄不住，黄医生抱过来很快就不哭了。”难得有点空闲时间，儿科护士站的小护士们都聚在一起用八卦调剂生活。

“黄医生多大了呀？”“二十四五吧。”“不知道他有没有女朋友呀？”突然有个小护士捂住了自己红彤彤的脸，别的护士都笑起来，“你去问呀，问问黄医生喜不喜欢你这样的！”

小护士们几句说笑引来了护士长，一个个都缩着脖子准备挨骂的时候，突然有人走了过来：“您好？我找黄景瑜黄医生，请问往哪边走？”护士长转身看向说话的年轻人，温润清秀身材挺拔，手臂里抱着一个穿着蓝裙子的小姑娘，长得粉雕玉琢。

年轻人感觉到她打量的眼神，不好意思地笑了笑：“一点私事，您方便指一下路吗？”护士长点点头，冲走廊那头招了招手：“黄医生！这有人找你！”尹昉回过头，就看见黄景瑜手里还拿着一沓病历，往这边跑过来。等看清来人是他，又愣怔在原地。

“怎么？你不认识他？”护士长警觉地转过头，看起来好像是把尹昉划为了可疑人士。黄景瑜还没来得及解释，被抱在怀里的尹晏突然向他伸出双手：“爸爸！”“诶！宝贝！”黄景瑜一把接过女儿，美滋滋的收下小姑娘一大口亲亲。

 

  
不怨黄景瑜没反应，他和尹昉冷战半个多月了，连个电话都没通。之前尹昉要去海南开研讨会，没法带着尹晏走，黄景瑜想尽办法调了班照顾了五天孩子。等到尹昉回来那天，他准备了一桌菜，然后带着晏晏去接机。

结果父女俩在路上被堵了小半个小时，到了机场，却看见一个男的拉着尹昉的胳膊不撒手。黄景瑜放下晏晏，嘱咐了几句不要乱跑，就自己走过去。

“我说了我已经结婚了。”

“可我并没有收到你婚礼的任何信息。”

“我们没有办婚礼。”

“你甚至连婚戒都没有，尹昉，那个alpha是真的喜欢你才和你在一起的吗？如果是，怎么会连一场婚礼一个婚戒都没有，他只是想要承担他犯下的错，可你没有必要跟着他一起赎罪，没有必要赔上你一辈子。”

“我……”尹昉还没来得及说什么，他就被身后汹涌如海啸一样的信息素给打断了。黄景瑜把他的胳膊拉过来，一手揽住他，对那个男性alpha说：“我们都不是像您一样无聊又浮夸的人，多谢关心，但我们的生活不劳您挂牵。”说完就强行拉着尹昉往出口走。

回家的路上，尹晏在特别开心地研究尹昉带给她的礼物外，两个大人之间的气氛却简直要把空气凝结。尹昉侧头看了看正在开车的黄景瑜，很明显，他的alpha吃醋了。 

“那就是我一个同届的大学同学，研讨会时遇见了，正好是同一航班……”他试图解释，黄景瑜却在等红绿灯的时候突然问了一句：“学药学的？”

尹昉很惊讶：“你怎么知道的？”红灯跳转成绿灯，黄景瑜发动汽车开过路口，才慢慢接道：“我还知道他追过你，是不是？”“是，但这都是大学的事情了，我今年都三十晏晏都四岁了，景瑜，你不要这样。”

黄景瑜不说话了。两人继续沉默，沉默着回到家，沉默着吃完一桌子饭，尹晏缠着要尹昉给她讲睡前故事，黄景瑜就去收拾他的旅行箱了。等到尹昉哄睡了女儿回到自己卧室，刚打开门，就被黄景瑜一把拉进来，接着就是让人窒息的深吻。

 

那天晚上他们折腾到后半夜，尹昉嗓子都哑了黄景瑜还不肯放过他，最后结束的时候他觉得自己下一秒就能昏睡过去，却还是努力翻身抱住自己的alpha。黄景瑜僵了一瞬，也想要抱住他，接着，手机就响了起来。

从那天早上黄景瑜被紧急叫回医院到现在，两个人再没说过话。尹昉知道他是在闹alpha的小性子，黄景瑜也知道自己吃醋吃得莫名其妙。可是无论是他还是尹昉，都没有主动联系过对方。

可能是觉得尴尬，也可能是丧失了最好的开口时机，但当他俩在儿科目光相对的那一瞬间，这些都不重要了。黄景瑜拉过尹昉的手亲亲他指尖：“昉儿，你怎么过来了？”“晏晏说想你，我就带她来看看，你要是忙就去吧，我和她去商场转转就回家。”

黄景瑜点点头：“那你们先去玩吧，我一会下班给你们打电话。”“你不是值班？”“刚刚有个规培的和我换了，他下周得回老家一趟。”黄景瑜说完把晏晏交回到尹昉怀里，又亲亲女儿的脸蛋：“一会爸爸就和你们一起回家啦！”

小女孩特别开心，完全不是下午那个哭着喊“你不要回来”的时候了。临走的时候，黄景瑜又叫住尹昉，从口袋里掏出一张单子递给他：“我买了点东西，寄存在商场了，你们去那玩的话就顺便拿一下。”

 

  
“您好，我来取一下之前寄存的东西。”尹昉抱着女儿站在珠宝店里，把票据递给导购小姐。

导购小姐检查了一下单据，“好的，您稍等一下。”她很快就拿着一个信封和一个小盒子回来了，“请问您是尹昉先生吗？”

“嗯，我是。”“这是黄景瑜先生在我们店购买寄存的东西，您检查一下。”

“好的，谢谢。”尹昉把女儿放在地上，打开信封，里面是一张手写的纸，只看那个笔迹，除了黄景瑜就不做他人想。

 

  
昉儿：

你看到这封信的时候，我可能还在医院里值班。原来上学的时候，王彦霖每次值完大夜都困得像个球，我现在才知道那已经很好了，我值完班简直困的像是一滩泥。

很久以前我就想给你买戒指了，但是实验室和手术室里都不能戴，我就一直很犹豫。直到那天机场，我才意识到，有没有是一回事，能不能戴是另外一回事。你又要说我幼稚，但是我就是想昭告全天下，你尹昉是我的，我黄景瑜是你的。

当时晏晏出生的时候，我说随你姓，你就要我起名，我扒了一个星期的字典，还借了一堆上学都没看过的诗词歌赋，最后决定取“晏”。你问我为什么，我说因为蓝田日暖玉生烟，瑜是玉，昉是日，那就还缺个烟了，谐音取晏这个字，温柔平静，多适合我们女儿。

其实还有个原因我没告诉你，晏也有迟的意思。你可能觉得，我遇见你太早了。但我一直觉得，我遇见你太晚了，我想在你上大学的时候就认识你，想在你上中学的时候就认识你，甚至是在你还没上学的时候就认识你。我错过了你生命里的二十六年，我来得太晚了，让你等久了。

不过这些都不要紧，我还有下半辈子来陪着你。所以，尹昉先生，你愿不愿意收下这枚戒指？

 

  
尹昉打开小盒子，里面有熠熠生辉的两枚男士戒指，一大一小。他的手机突然响了起来，上面显示着黄景瑜的名字。

“喂，是我的昉儿吗？”熟悉的声音从听筒和身后传来，尹昉回头，黄景瑜就站在店铺门口，怀里抱着不知道什么时候跑过去的尹晏，身后是人流来来往往。

他不由自主的笑起来：“是，我愿意。”

 

 

 

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaya是我试图拼出长沙话里爸爸的叫法。老师的面试内容是我自招面试时被提问的原题，鱼的回答来自访谈化用。鱼和女儿相处的事情，来源于真实生活。我之前写过一个差不多的脑洞体，这次把它们加进去了，希望不要闹出什么误会来。


End file.
